My Big Black Dog
by BelleDayNight
Summary: She was walking home after work one evening. It was the fifth time that week that she saw the dog and decided to take him in. Such a simple matter really. Too bad things are always more complicated for Hermoine's cousin! Werewolves and Wizards oh my!
1. Chapter1

This is my first HP fanfiction. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. Her books are great, but I am not happy about the loss of dear Sirius Black. So in this A/U let us have him back! ~Belle  
  
MY BIG BLACK DOG  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Department of Mysteries after the battle with Voldemort at end of OoP)  
  
"What do you mean he is gone? He's just behind that veil. Let me get him Remus!" Harry tried with all his might, tears streaming down his face as he fought against his father's last remaining friend to save his godfather.  
  
Remus was in no better condition than Harry. The only thing that prevented him from foolishly leaping into the veil was his thought of preventing Harry from doing it. "Harry, he is gone. Sirius is gone. We have to leave now. It's time to return to the school."  
  
Voldemort was fought and beaten again. Was the cost too high? Harry has lost his whole family to that monster. His father, mother, and god-father were all lost. It was not fair. Why did they have to be cut down by that fiend? Why did he have to ruin so many lives? Harry was now more determined than ever to rid the world of such a villain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Remus Lupin's bedroom.)  
  
Two weeks have passed since the disappearance of Sirius Black, the man who has known nothing but misery for the last 15 years. Remus Lupin has not been much better than Sirius. He was prejudiced for being a werewolf, lost his dearest friends, and traveled so often it was difficult for him to make new friends. To top it off, his dreams have been haunted.  
  
Ever since Black's disappearance behind the veil Lupin has seen visions that his friend was alive. It was not his time. He disappeared behind the veil without dieing first. You aren't allowed to do that are you? Visions of a black dog haunt his dreams. It was only his imagination though. It was only wishful thinking that his friend lives. James did not come back, why would Sirius?  
  
Lupin tossed and turned in his sleep. Frustrated he woke up. It will be the full moon in three days. It was his curse but the full moon was also a time of adventure when he was able to explore with his childhood friends. Those childhood friends that no longer were with him.  
  
He walks down the hall to the kitchen. He passes the mirror in the hall way. His hair is so grey now. He looks aged beyond his days. He shakes his head and fixes a cup of coffee. He stares vacantly at the fire place. If only he could talk to his friends. If only...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Along a nearly deserted street in America at night)  
  
I have been walking home after work at night all week. I've been working the evening shift at the restaurant. This is the fifth time this week I have seen that dog out there. He looks so hungry. But it is such a huge dog, I am a little intimidated. Of course, I grew up with Boxers and German- Shepherds so this dog isn't too big. I can't figure out what breed he is.  
  
Is he watching me? No, that's ridiculous; dogs don't watch people like that. He's walking towards me. That's when I notice the limp. He is favoring his left forelimb. His ribs are protruding. I did happen to have some left-overs from the restaurant. I think he needs it more than I do.  
  
"Come here boy." I coax the overgrown puppy. His cautious approach changed to a more gay trot when he smelled the food. "I've got something for you big fellow." I place the meat on the ground. He reaches the food. He looks up at me curious. I only smile at him. He then begins to wag his tail and happily gobbles up the food.  
  
I watch him with interest. My roommate has been on vacation in London for the past few weeks and isn't due to return for another three. It has been rather lonely returning to the apartment after work with only my college homework to entertain myself with, which is hard since school doesn't start up for another couple of weeks. I could use a good guard dog. My father wasn't too keen on his daughter working so late and coming to an empty apartment. He loves big dogs so this is the perfect solution.  
  
"Hey boy, would you like to come home with me? We'll get you all cleaned up and fix that leg of yours." He seems docile as he looks up at me. He has the strangest eyes. They seem so full of sorrow. He must have been through something awful to have that kind of look to him.  
  
"Follow me big boy. Your life is about to change for the better!" He woofed at me and began to wag his tail. So I walked the rest of the way home with my big black dog. He's pretty much a mystery to me. I wonder how a dog this big was wandering the streets. Perhaps his master died and he's been a scavenger since. It doesn't matter now; he's got himself a home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: At the Vets)  
  
A week has passed. The black dog and I have developed a routine. After I leave the restaurant he would show up on the road and guide me back to the apartment. Tonight was my last night working at the restaurant though. I will start up my last semester of graduate school in two weeks. I have decided to take the dog to the vet.  
  
The veterinarian is a good friend of mine from undergraduate school. She was more than happy to see my new friend. After a brief exam of the dog she discovers nothing amiss. He appears to be in excellent health. The slight limp of a week ago it gone.  
  
"However, I will make the suggestion that I make to all dog owners. I encourage you to spay or neuter your pets. It makes them more manageable and less testosterone driven in the case of boys."  
  
The dog started growling at my friend. But that's ridiculous. He couldn't possibly have known what she said. I scratch him behind the ears to calm him down. It works, he sets his head down on his paws and watches our interaction.  
  
"I will give him the benefit of a doubt and assume he can use some self- control. He's a very well disciplined dog. I haven't even trained him and yet he's so intelligent!"  
  
"So what have you named him?" Pam, the veterinarian asked.  
  
"Actually, I haven't yet. None of the names I think of seem to fit him. So, I'm waiting for inspiration to strike. My boyfriend is coming by tomorrow, so perhaps he will have a suggestion."  
  
"Isn't Mark training to be an astronaut?"  
  
"Yeah, he is. This is his weekend off before he goes back for more training. Then next weekend my little cousin from Britain is visiting. Then its back to school for me."  
  
We left the vet and my dog seemed in high spirits. His mood seemed to improve drastically after I said I wasn't going to have him fixed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: That weekend at the apartment)  
  
I had just finished feeding the dog. He seemed bored and depressed but it was raining outside so I wouldn't let him leave the apartment. He especially hates it when he's stuck indoors. There was a knock at the door and I answered it.  
  
"Hello!" Mark greeted me with an affectionate hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Mr. Astronaut." I smirk at him.  
  
"How are you enjoying your last few days of freedom? You're going back to school pretty soon, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just quit that job at the restaurant. So now I've just been relaxing here. My roommate is in London for another couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh, you must be lonely! Good thing I came then!" He grins widely.  
  
"Actually, I'm not lonely. I've a new roommate. He's a bit bored in my room right now."  
  
"WHAT!?? You've got a guy roommate! I'll kill him!" Mark begins to run towards the bed room and as soon as he opens the door is clobbered by the black beast.  
  
"Heheh.this is my roommate. My new dog." I smile at the two. The dog hops off my boyfriend and walks over protectively towards me.  
  
"So what's his name?" Mark inquires as he pulls himself off of the ground.  
  
"I haven't figured it out yet."  
  
"How about Max?" The dog growled.  
  
"No." The dog stopped growling.  
  
"Rex?" More growling ensued.  
  
"No." The growling ceased.  
  
"Roy?" Growling started once again.  
  
"No. He needs a more unique name. He's a special dog, so he can't have such a simple name."  
  
Mark ponders this and suddenly his eyes light up. "Why don't you name him after the Dog Star?"  
  
"Sirius?" The dog's ears perked up and his tail started wagging. "Looks like Sirius it is. Do you like that boy?" I ask Sirius as I pat his head. He gives a joyous bark. I assume he likes his 'new' name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: At the apartment sometime after Mark has left)  
  
I was sitting at the computer working on preparations for when I started school back up. My dog walked over to me and placed his head on my lap. "Hey there Sirius. I'm sorry it's still raining, so you have to stay inside."  
  
The telephone rings. I get up to go and answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey!!! It's me! I'm so excited about coming to America to visit you!" It was my little cousin. She's always excited about visiting me. It must be our obsession with studying that makes us connect so well.  
  
"Haha, glad you are so excited Hermoine. So are you leaving this evening?" Sirius barked once when I said the name Hermoine. I glance over at him. He seems to be paying a great deal of attention to the phone conversation now. But that's silly, he couldn't possibly understand what I'm saying, right?  
  
"Did you forget about the time difference between Britain and America again? It's already evening here. So, no, I'll be leaving in the morning. So I will be there tomorrow. Be at the airport around four to pick me up."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there right at four. Looks like you'll get to meet my new roommate."  
  
"What happened to your old one? I thought she was doing an internship in London, isn't she coming back?" Hermoine interrogated.  
  
"Haha, yeah, she's coming back. I have a dog now. Mark suggested that I name him after the Dog Star. So his name is Sirius."  
  
"What did you say his name is?"  
  
"Sirius. He's a big black dog. He's very well mannered too. He's totally awesome, you'll love him I promise."  
  
"Yeah, hey, I have to go now. I have to finish packing. Yeah, finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow. Give Sirius a big pat on the head for me. Okay, bye!" Hermoine hung up the phone. 'It is just a coincidence. Sirius is dead. We saw him go behind the veil. I think I'll call Lupin. I'm sure its only a coincidence, but what if..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Scene: Remus & Hermoine discussion)  
  
"What did you say?" Remus questioned Hermoine after she contacted him.  
  
"I said, I'm going to America later. And I think that my muggle cousin has Sirius." Hermoine answered.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"First off the dog's name is Sirius, she recently acquired him, and he is big and black. The similarities are uncanny."  
  
"What are you going to do if it is him?" Lupin questioned the girl.  
  
"I'll spend some time with him alone and see for myself if it is him or not."  
  
"If it is him, I want you to contact me immediately. I'll apparate over there if I must."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Scene: Hermoine in America)  
  
"Are you ready to go Sirius? It's time to pick up Hermoine from the airport." My dog followed me to my car and we went to pick up my younger cousin. She was at the airport waiting for us at exactly four o'clock. We give each other a hug and she follows me to my car.  
  
"Hermoine, I'd like you to meet Sirius. Sirius this is Hermoine." I introduced them to each other. "I realize it's a bit odd to introduce a human to a dog, but there's just something about Sirius." I confide to my cousin.  
  
She was looking at the dog with an unreadable expression. She looked lost in thought. "Indeed, he does seem a remarkable dog. He's almost like a human in his behavior."  
  
We arrive at the apartment. "So, what is there to do in America dear cousin? Are we going shopping, movies, to the park?" Hermoine asked after plopping down on the couch in the livingroom.  
  
I glance out the window. It will be dark soon. Tonight is the full moon. "Actually, I can't believe I forgot this, but I have to take care of some research tonight at the university. Do you think you can watch Sirius for me? I'll either be back late or in the morning." I smile at her reassuringly.  
  
"Research tonight? I thought school didn't start back up until a few weeks for you?"  
  
"Oh, well you know it must be that Granger blood. I want to get a head start." I smile at her. She seems convinced with that answer because her suspicious expression disappears. "Besides, you'll love Sirius. I'm sure you two will entertain one another."  
  
I gather some supplies to make my escape look convincing and then leave my cousin and dog alone in my apartment.  
  
"Alright, I know it is you Sirius. You can morph back into your human form." The dog simply looked at her with a bored expression. "I have seen you in this form so often that you can not fool me Sirius Black." Still the dog gave her a blank expression.  
  
"Fine." Hermoine left the dog in the living room and made her way to the fire place in the master bedroom and decided to contact Lupin. A fire at this time of year may be suspicious, but she needed to contact the man.  
  
She tried to make contact at his house. He was not answering. She then decided to try the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. Weasley met her call.  
  
"Well hello Hermoine dear. What are you doing?" Arthur asked her.  
  
"Um, er-is Professor Lupin there?"  
  
"Haha, Hermoine are you trying to be funny? It's the full moon tonight! Surely you realized this. Is there a message I could leave for him?"  
  
"Full moon? How could I have forgotten that. No, that's okay. I'll just talk to him later. It's not that important."  
  
"Aren't you in America? Visiting a muggle cousin of yours?" Arthur asked excited.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Could you take some pictures for me! Maybe you could use that tilifome to make contact with us next time!"  
  
"I'll have to see about the pictures. And it's telephone. Do tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny that I said 'hello.' Thanks, I better go before my cousin Cassi gets back."  
  
Hermoine began to digest what she had just heard. It was the full moon. Sirius seemed to realize that, which is why he didn't bother changing. It was odd; it was almost like he was enjoying his life as dog. That didn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to be a dog? But then again, Peter was a rat for nearly 13 years.  
  
Hermoine walked back into the livingroom where Sirius was watching her. "So, Sirius, what are you hiding? Do like living with Cassiopeia so much that you are willing to stay in this form?"  
  
There were so many questions. Hermoine doesn't like it when there are questions left to be answered. She would discover the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: The morning after the Full Moon)  
  
I stumbled back to the house. It is always rough in the morning after such nights. I can only hope that my cousin Hermoine was satisfied with my research cover story. She is very clever so no doubt she will figure it out sooner or later.  
  
I am not so lucky. I find her waiting for me in the livingroom watching the door for my entrance.  
  
"Long night?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I lost track of time. I get very involved in my research." I smile weakly at her. 'Perhaps she will accept that and ask no further questions.' Luck is not with me today.  
  
"You realize it was a full moon last night." Hermoine informs me.  
  
Of course I know it's a full moon. I would never forget a full moon. It is impossible for me to forget such things. "Really? That would explain all those crazy people wandering the streets." I laugh at the thought.  
  
"You know, werewolves, are out on full moons." She replies.  
  
"Oh yeah? Too bad there is no such things as werewolves. The likelihood of werewolves is the same as say, the likelihood of wizards!" I smile widely and watch her face as it falls. 'What is the matter with her?' I wonder to myself.  
  
"As likely as wizards? What if there were wizards, would you agree that there are werewolves?" She challenges me.  
  
"Sure. You show me a wizard and I'll tell you I'm a werewolf." I smirk satisfied by my answer. 'Looks like I just got off scotch-free.'  
  
'What should I do?' Hermoine thinks to herself. 'It is possible that Cassi was researching last night and it was a coincidence that there was a full moon. If I reveal that I am a witch to a muggle there will be serious repercussions.'  
  
"That's what I thought." I smile in victory. "So, where's Sirius? I'd like to take him for a walk. Do you think you could start some eggs and bacon? You know where everything is."  
  
"Sure, but first, tell me what is it that you are researching?" Hermoine wanted to catch Cassiopeia off guard.  
  
"I was researching a cure for a certain type of infection."  
  
"What kind of infection?"  
  
"Oh, well it's a little technical. I'm afraid that even you might not understand the lingo."  
  
'What is that supposed to mean? Of course I would understand the lingo! She is definitely hiding something.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Scene: The apartment after Cassiopeia and Sirius have left to walk)  
  
Hermoine decided to try to reach Lupin again. This time she was successful.  
  
"Professor Lupin! It is Sirius! He is here at my cousin's apartment."  
  
"You are certain? Has he told you anything?"  
  
"That's the funny thing. I know he understands me, but he refused to morph. I wonder if something is wrong and he can't transform or if rather he does not want to do so. What do you think?" Hermoine asked the professor.  
  
"I think I would like to see him for myself. Let us think of a reasonable excuse for me to be there and then I will apparate to investigate this first hand."  
  
"There is one more thing. Last night was the full moon."  
  
"Yes, obviously."  
  
"I think Cassiopeia may be a werewolf."  
  
"That is not a thing to joke about."  
  
"I am serious. She is extremely suspicious. It is possible. When she returned home this morning she looked all bedraggled just like you do after the full moon."  
  
"Think of a good reason for me to come. Now I especially would like to investigate." Lupin then ceased the conversation.  
  
Hermoine was left to figure out a way to introduce Professor Lupin to the scene. 'Well he is a professor so that should definitely help.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Outdoors with Cassiopeia and Sirius)  
  
"Sirius boy, I sure could use some advice." Cassi looked down at her dog and he turned his head to look at her. "It's a shame you can't talk. But at least you can listen."  
  
'Oh if she only knew. I can easily talk to her. Of course she might be freaked out to discover that her pet is actually a full-grown man. It's better right now to keep up the act though. I can only hope that Harry's little friend doesn't ruin everything.' Sirius thought to himself. To Cassi though he only 'woofed' to show that he was paying attention.  
  
"Well you see boy, last night was the full moon. I guess you could say that the two of us have a lot in common on such nights." Cassi grins at her dog and he barks at her once more.  
  
"I suppose it really doesn't matter too much. We better get back to the apartment. I'm sure Hermoine has some breakfast ready for us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: The next day)  
  
The day before ended up being quite pleasant and uneventful. Apparently Cassiopeia is inseparable from her new dog. She and Hermoine went to the park and then spent the rest of the afternoon at a bookstore. It was a special bookstore that allowed well-trained pets to enter. Apparently America has a store for everything.  
  
"So what would you like to do today, Hermoine?"  
  
"I am open to most anything really. I mostly came here to relax and spent time with you." Hermoine answered.  
  
(*Briiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiing*)  
  
Cassiopeia left the room to answer the phone, leaving Hermoine and Sirius alone in the livingroom. They glared suspiciously at one another. However, they soon rushed into the kitchen where Cassi was on the phone. She sounded highly upset.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's dead? How did he die?" She practically screamed into the phone. She did not look satisfied with the reply. Obviously she wasn't happy at all, but the reply was especially upsetting. "That makes no sense! People don't just get 'zapped.' There was no storm? No electrical power supply nearby. How did it happen?"  
  
Hermoine put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. Cassi glaced at her slightly. "But that doesn't make sense either. Now you are saying he was murdered? By who? You can't keep changing your story. Where is he, I want to see his body."  
  
A few seconds passed. "What do you mean there's no body? It can't just disappear! That's ridiculous! You're saying it was there, and then it just incinerated before your eyes?"  
  
A few more seconds pass. "Was he at the launch site? Maybe the rocket fuel incinerated him." A few more seconds pass. "So you're saying this strange man in a cape was talking to him. Then he fell to the ground and was incinerated. Did they catch the man? Why didn't you mention the man earlier?"  
  
A few more seconds pass. "Then the man just disappeared? Thank you, officer. If you find out any more evidence let me know. I'll talk to his parents and we'll figure out a ceremony to put him at rest."  
  
She hung up the phone, sat at the table, and started bawling. Hermoine sat with her trying to comfort her. They did not notice that Sirius had left the room and was heading to the fireplace of the master bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Lupin's bedroom)  
  
Remus Lupin had been sitting in his room for hours staring into his fireplace. He was hoping that Hermoine would contact him again soon. He was really curious about the whole Sirius situation and a bit curious about the possibility that Cassiopeia may be a werewolf.  
  
What he did not expect was the face that now graced his fireplace.  
  
"Hey, Remus. How's life?" A voice very calmly spoke to him.  
  
"Sirius? Is that really you?" Remus ran to the flames and hovered near the dismembered head of his bestfriend.  
  
"The one and only," Sirius smirked at his confused friend. "I have a problem. I know you have been contacted by Hermoine. She threatened to sic you on me when I refused to morph on the night of the full moon."  
  
"So you have been able to transform this whole time? Why did you remain a dog? Why do you remain in America?"  
  
"I have my reasons. In the mean time, apparate yourself over here. I think we need to tell Cassiopeia the truth. It sounds as if her boyfriend was just incinerated by a death eater."  
  
With that Remus nodded and contacted the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. He informed them that there was a report of a death eater in America and that he was going to check up on Hermoine and her cousin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermoine continued to give her cousin, Cassi comfort. However, she was unsure how much comfort one can really receive when dealing with Death Eaters. The phone ringing caught both girls off guard.  
  
"Could you answer it? I hate to think of what else could possibly be going on." Cassiopeia requested.  
  
"Of course." Hermoine left her cousin at the dinner table and went to answer the phone. "Hello, Granger residence, Hermoine speaking."  
  
"Hermoine! I'm relieved it is you. Sirius just contacted me and told me what has transpired. He suggested I apparate over there directly, but I don't want to cause your cousin too much shock."  
  
"Professor Lupin? You're in town? Well, that is quite a coincidence." Hermoine said into the phone, improvising a means to get Remus to the apartment. Cassiopeia stopped crying and began to listen to the conversation that suddenly seemed interesting.  
  
"Hermoine? Who's on the phone?"  
  
"Cassi, it is Professor Lupin from my special school. He is one of the people back home that I told about coming to visit you and that if they were in town they should call. He's in town, I didn't really expect anyone to take me up on the offer. Do you mind if I invite him over?"  
  
Remus listened from his end of the phone. He was silently congratulating Hermoine on her cleverness. The story sounded a bit far fetched, but perhaps her cousin will not mull over it too much.  
  
"I...uh......well, I suppose you can invite him over. But I will not be much of a host." Cassi answered unsure. She did not want to be rude, but she really did not want visitors right now. Mark had just been incinerated. It was a bit much to comprehend right now. Plus it was odd that a professor from Hermoine's school happened to be in the neighborhood.  
  
"Professor Lupin, you are welcome over here for dinner. How does Chinese food sound to you? Okay, well let me give you the directions." She continued to give him the directions to the apartment, even though he wouldn't be using them. After she hung up, she looked at her cousin.  
  
"So, we're having Chinese food?" Cassi asked.  
  
"Indeed. Professor Lupin will be here in about twenty minutes."  
  
"I look forward to meeting him. Do you know where Sirius went off to?" Cassiopeia left the table to search for her big black dog who provided so much comfort. "Sirius, come here boy." She softly called in the direction of her room. There was a 'whlep' and then her loyal friend ran over to her and bowled her over and licked her on the face.  
  
"My boy, you seem in high spirits." Despite her depression over Mark, Cassi found herself laughing at her dog's tactics to improve her somberness. Gently she pushed the big lug off of her. "We're about to have company. A friend of Hermoine's named Professor Lupin."  
  
The dog seemed to glance in the direction of Hermoine. Then he ran to the front door and sat with his muzzle resting on his paws. He seemed to be waiting for this professor. Cassi glanced at him curiously as he went to the door. She then walked over to the mantle of the fireplace to look at picture she and Mark had taken a few weeks ago.  
  
She picked up the frame and sat down on the couch gazing at it. She wimpered softly. Apparently Sirius heard his master with his canine hearing and became worried. He walked over to her and jumped on the couch. He put his head in her lap. She began to stroke his soft fur and settled into a calm daze.  
  
Hermoine watched the master and pet curiously. She didn't understand. Remus had said that Sirius had contacted him through the fireplace. He contacted him in his human form. So she was now confused as to why he was in his dog form still. 'Perhaps, he overheard my conversation with Professor Lupin and decided that we needed to keep the shocking revelations down to a minimum for my poor cousin.'  
  
There was a knock at the front door. Hermoine yelled that she would get it. Her cousin didn't even acknowledge her. Sirius raised his head for a brief moment but settled it back down into Cassi's lap. 'Oh she is going to be so pissed at him when she finds out he's a grown man who has been laying in her lap and sleeping in her bed.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus had just apparated into a park a few blocks away from the apartment. He decided it best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He walked to the apartment and knocked on the door. It was promptly answered by young Hermoine. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Professor Lupin! I'm so pleased to see you. Come on inside and meet my cousin."  
  
"Greetings Hermoine." He followed her inside the apartment. I was a rather interesting apartment. The living room, which is all he could see at the moment, was decorated in an Egyptian theme. The black, gold, and stone complimented one another. He saw on the couch a beautiful young woman with long dark hair looking highly melancholy. In her lap was a highly familiar black dog. He inwardly smirked at the sight.  
  
"Cassiopeia this is Professor Lupin. Professor, this is my cousin Cassi." Hermoine introduced the two adults. Cassi granted Remus a smile and shook his extended hand, careful not to shift too much as to disturb her precious dog.  
  
"You can call me Remus. Who's your friend?" Remus asked the woman.  
  
"I wish I could be meeting you under better circumstances, Remus. This is fellow here is Sirius. Sirius, why don't you say hello to Remus?" She asked the dog lounging in her lap. The dog glanced at Remus and then jumped over the couch and landed on his chest before rolling off.  
  
"He's quite a unique pet." Remus said laughing.  
  
Cassi smiled but inwardly her mind was reeling. 'Why does this guy smell like a wolf?' Being a werewolf had granted her with an exception sense of smell and hearing. 'He's not a werewolf is he? Exactly what kind of school did her cousin attend anyway.' She watched her cousin with a suspicious gleam to her eye.  
  
"So, you ready for some Chinese food?" Hermoine broke the silence that had begun to settle over the residents of the room. They all broke out of their personal reverie and nodded their heads in ascension.  
  
A few minutes later Cassi tried to excuse herself from her guests. "If you'll excuse me, I need to walk Sirius. He gets very anxious whenever he's trapped indoors."  
  
"I would love to walk him for you." Remus offered.  
  
"Well," she looked down at her dog. He didn't seem to mind Remus, and she really did not feel like doing much right now. She was still pretty upset about the incident that recently transpired. "Okay, thanks."  
  
Remus and Sirius left the two women at the apartment and headed towards the park. Remus was ready for some answers from his old friend. And answers, was what he was about to receive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Lupin walking the dog)  
  
Lupin took Sirius for a walk. He declined the offer of using Cassiopeia's leash and collar. After the two went a few blocks as master and dog, the black beast scrambled to some nearby bushes once reaching the park.  
  
"It's good to stretch my legs once again." The tall, dark haired man said in his deep booming voice. He approached his best friend with a huge grin plastered to his face.  
  
"Sirius!" Lupin rushed towards his friend and wrapped him in a large brotherly embrace. The kind of embrace you would give someone if you thought they were dead and would never see them again. "How is this possible? You have so much to explain. Do it fast."  
  
Sirius Black ran his long fingers through his thick mane of hair and gave a nervous bark-like laugh. "We have two choices here. Either I could explain to you the mysteries behind the veil and what happens when an alive person falls behind it, or we could discuss the issue at hand and discuss my 'resurrection' at a later time."  
  
"Is it such a long story?" Remus asked his brother. Sirius nodded in the affirmative. "What do you know of the death-eater and how in the world did you meet up with Hermoine's cousin of all people. Why don't you return with us to Britain?"  
  
"Maybe it would be easier if I told you some of what happened in regards to the veil. At least the part where I was purposely placed in America where I would meet Cassi."  
  
"You were supposed to meet Cassiopeia? Then why did you not reveal yourself as the man you are? Why are you acting as a dog? Why do you not contact Harry?"  
  
"It's complicated. First off, I'm not allowed to contact Harry. That was part of the rules. Second---"  
  
"Wait, what do you mean rules?"  
  
Sirius sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. Perhaps Lupin will just accept what he says without asking him to reveal too much. "I had to agree to follow certain rules in order to return to the realm of the living."  
  
"So, you were dead?" Lupin asked.  
  
"No, not exactly. Look, I don't want to go into the details. We don't have time for that, I'll explain later. For now just trust me. You do trust me?" He looked Remus in the eyes and saw complete trust. Reassured he continued.  
  
"There are certain rules I must follow. One is that I may have no contact with Harry, at least until after the defeat of old Volde. Second, I am not to return to Britain. You know as well as I that my name is still not cleared. Third, I am not to reveal my identity to the one that took me in for at least four months."  
  
"You almost blew that one earlier then when you contacted me." Remus wisely pointed out. He was answered with an annoyed snarl from his friend.  
  
"It was a moment of weakness. She did just go through a horrendous tragedy. I wanted to be there to comfort her in anyway possible."  
  
"So is that why you are acting like a little love sick puppy?" Remus teased the un-amused man before him.  
  
"Look, the situation I'm in.is.complicated. It's important that I keep up appearances. As long as I am with her she and I are both safe."  
  
"It doesn't sound too complicated to me. It sounds like you, the great Sirius Black, has finally met a woman that captivates him. Exactly who are you keeping her safe from. She isn't exactly hunted now is she?"  
  
"You are trying my patience. Besides, she is just a muggle. She couldn't possibly understand our world and the inherent dangers involved with simply being associated with me."  
  
"Listen to yourself, Black. 'Just a muggle,' that doesn't sound like you at all. Besides, from what I hear she's not just a muggle. It sounds like she and I have something in common."  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, but we must head back. She worries when I am out of her sight for too long."  
  
"Haha, I would pay a king's treasure to see her reaction when she finds out her dog is really a grown man. You don't sleep in her bed do you?" Remus asked suspicious.  
  
"Good God wolf, when I turn into a dog, I'm not exactly thinking like myself, now am I?" Sirius began his transformation back into the black dog deciding to avoid answering the question.  
  
"I think you have plenty of your mind when you are in your dog form." Remus told his now animal friend. His comment was met with an annoyed growl. "That's exactly my point. You understood what I said; you know exactly what is going on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Order of the Phoenix Headquarters)  
  
"I do not understand why Lupin went to America." Snape pondered aloud to Arthur Weasely. He had arrived at the headquarters half an hour earlier and was waiting for Dumbledore to report give his latest report. Arthur had told him about the death-eater incident in America and that Remus was the one that went to check it out.  
  
"Oh, well you see. I think that Remus was curious about America. I mean, who wouldn't be? I believe after he checked up on the incident he was going to meet up with Hermoine and make sure she was okay. She's staying with a wonderful muggle cousin of hers!" The excited red haired man proclaimed to the annoyed man who's face was in a sneer of puzzlement.  
  
"I agree that the incident needed to be checked out. You said Hermoine tried to contact him the night before though. Why was he the only one that went to America. It is dangerous. Is he in such a hurry to join his friends in death?" Severus did not even try to hide the distaste in his voice for the rash actions that those Marauders were all guilty of having.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I suppose it is a little odd. None of us should really investigate on our own. If anything happened to Remus I am horrified to think of the effect that would have upon Harry."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about this?" He was answered in the negative. "Then, we will inform him of this as well as my other tidings. I feel I may be needing to take a trip to America to investigate this incident personally."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: The apartment upon Remus & Sirius' return)  
  
The three 'humans' were eating the Chinese food that arrived while Lupin was walking the dog. Sirius was sitting on the floor of the kitchen near his master's feet with his muzzle on his paws looking rather pathetic. Occasionally he would lift his head to eat some meat that Cassi would offer him. Remus and Hermoine had to stifle their amused laughter at seeing this and knowing full well that the woman was feeling a grown man.  
  
"So, Remus, where are you staying at?" Cassi asked the man across from her.  
  
"Oh, I'm staying at a nearby hotel."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Remus bit his lip, he really hated when he had to lie. "I haven't checked in yet. I was planning on doing so after my visit."  
  
The woman looked at him skeptically. "Really? Where are your things?"  
  
Hermoine thought fast and intervened. "You know how those airlines work. They lost his luggage." Cassi's face took on a tone of sympathy.  
  
"I hate when that happens. I understand how frustrating it is to feel stranded without any of your belongings. Why don't you just stay here? Hermoine is staying in my roommate's room, but you are more than welcome to the couch. It folds out into a bed."  
  
Lupin was surprised by the offer. He really had not intended to stay. He had planned to apparate back to England. But, if Sirius was going to be staying here, he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before pretending he didn't know he was alive. So, he made his decision and smiled. "Thank you for your offer, I believe I will take you up on that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Later, the same night at the apartment)  
  
Everyone had been in bed asleep for at least two hours. However, the loud raps upon the front door started all the residents from their blissful slumbers. Cassiopeia put on her robe and approached the door, Sirius loyally followed her. Remus climbed over the back of the couch and stood near the door as well. Hermoine walked over to stand by Remus.  
  
Cassiopeia looked through the peep hole and visibly relaxed. She opened the door to allow the man to enter the apartment.  
  
"Hello Gabriel, what brings you here at such an ungodly hour?"  
  
"I wish it was to bring good tidings. But as usual, I only appear when something is going wrong."  
  
"Follow me to the kitchen we can talk in there. I'd like you to meet my cousin Hermoine, Professor Remus Lupin, and this guy down here is Sirius." She told the man pointing in turn to the different individuals. The dog seemed to hold the most interest to Gabriel.  
  
"Hello. I'm Gabriel, obviously." He told the others. Then he looked at Cassi and asked, "do you think it okay to let them know the whole story. You know what it involves I'm sure."  
  
Cassi looked thoughtful. "Yes, I think we can trust them. Especially since I think Lupin is our brother."  
  
The group headed into the kitchen and Cassi asked Hermoine to make some tea. Everyone sat at the table and Gabriel began his tale.  
  
"We have a problem. It seems Luther has a friend." Cassi groaned aloud at this information.  
  
"Who is Luther?" Hermoine interjected.  
  
"Luther is the leader of my rival tribe." Gabriel looked at Cassi to get permission to continue. She nodded. "He's the one that bit your cousin and made her a werewolf. However to make a mortal a werewolf is expressly forbidden except under certain circumstances."  
  
"So you are a werewolf." Lupin interrupted. Cassi nodded. "I'm afraid I too share that fate with you."  
  
Gabriel continued. "There are two werewolf tribes in America. You humans have a tendancy to think of werewolves as humans that have been bitten. The majority of werewolves were born as werewolves. We are an independent species. The full moon has no effect upon us. We can transform at will. It is possible for us to convert a mortal into a werewolf though. Or rather, to infect them. This is only to be done if you have chosen a mortal for your mate."  
  
"What?" Lupin asked bewildered. Did this mean that the wolf that bit him wanted him for a mate?  
  
"Let me continue. Do not interrupt anymore." Gabriel warned. "As I was saying, you are only allowed to convert your mate. However, you have to ask this person and they must consent. Luther did no such thing. He stalked our Cassiopeia and then decided to take her. Fortunately, I was nearby and was able to intervene and rescue Cassi from his clutches.  
  
"Every full moon she has sought sanctuary with my tribe in a local shelter. We are completely aware when we transform. Humans that are infected are driven mad by the desires for blood. So when possible we try to help those unfortunate to be infected." Gabriel paused. He looked a Remus, he could sense that he had a question. "Go ahead, you may ask Remus."  
  
"I was bitten. I do not believe it was to make me a mate, can you explain this? I was only a small boy when it happened."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, when a human is infected they are driven mad with blood-lust. It is the human werewolves that are responsible for much of the chaos associated with werewolves. They can not control themselves and have spread their infection to countless victims. I'm afraid you are one such victim. Lucky for you, our brilliant Cassi has been researching for ways to defeat the infection." He smiled proudly at the woman.  
  
Hermoine returned to the table with the kettle of tea and mugs for everyone. They all drank some and relaxed a little.  
  
"I haven't heard any news about Luther in a while. Has he given up on searching for me?" Cassi asked Gabriel.  
  
"Ha! He has not given up at all. Something has recently happened though. I do not understand. His bond with you has weakened and he seems unable to locate you."  
  
"I thought you told me the only way for his bond to weaken was for me to be around my destined soul-mate. How long has this been this case?" Cassiopeia asked.  
  
"I would say near a month. He's very upset by this. This has lead to our new problem. He has offered to join forces with some dark wizard in return for aid in seeking you."  
  
"Near a month? I haven't met anyone that I have been spending an excess of time with. And Mark just suffered a wretched fate, so if it was he then I'm in danger now."  
  
Hermoine and Remus looked at each other. Then their gazes drifted to Sirius. Internally, Sirius was cursing his luck of having to wait three more months before he could reveal himself to Cassiopeia. He wondered now if that was when danger would present itself.  
  
"Well, then that may not be the cause for his not being able to locate you. That is not the important thing. I'm mostly concerned with this Voldemort fellow."  
  
"Voldemort?" Lupin and Hermoine exclaimed at the same moment. "Voldemort is the dark wizard making a pact with Luther?" Lupin finished.  
  
"Do you know something of him human?" Gabriel asked. He has a sneaking suspicion about this werewolf human before him.  
  
Hermoine and Lupin looked at each other. They both came to the decision to reveal their identities to Cassi and Gabriel.  
  
"Cassi, you know that special school that I go to?" Hermoine asked her cousin.  
  
"Hogwarts? What about it?"  
  
"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry." Cassiopeia and Gabriel both choked on their tea. "Professor Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Currently, in the wizarding world we are having problems with Lord Voldemort. He's a dark wizard who is planning the death of all muggles." Hermoine informed.  
  
"Muggles?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
"Muggles are non-magic people. I am a member of a secret order that is working to impede Voldemort and his power-mad designs." Lupin answered.  
  
"If he allies with Luther, we have a very big problem." Gabriel quickly processed the information and his greatest fears were beginning to become reality.  
  
Everyone looked over at Cassiopeia who had unknowingly been petting her Sirius. She became lost in thought. She worried about Luther finding her. She had been hiding from him for over a year now. She knew how determined he was in finding her. She hadn't been bothered with any new developments with him since she had her dog. She wondered if somehow that may have been related.  
  
Suddenly she noticed everyone was watching her. She smiled sheepishly at them all. "Sorry about that, I was zoning a little there. So, you two are wizards and Luther is now allied with the most evil wizard alive. What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"I think you should come back with me. You should be safe with my tribe." Gabriel suggested.  
  
"No, I have to finish my school. It starts next week. My roommate will be back soon as well. I can't run away. Sirius here will protect me." She smiled at them. She realized the absurdity of Sirius being much protection against Luther or this Voldemort character.  
  
Once again Hermoine and Lupin gave Sirius a curious look.  
  
"I have a suggestion." Lupin offered. "I agree that Cassi is in danger but that she has obligations to her education to continue. What if you and I take turns checking up on her?" He asked Gabriel.  
  
"It's very risky. Do you have a way to appear places with out people following you?"  
  
"I can apparate. That's what I did to get here in the first place."  
  
"Does that mean that other dark wizards can apparate?" Cassi asked worried.  
  
"They have to know the exact location of where they are apparating to be of any concern to you." Remus answered. Cassi visibly relaxed as did Gabriel.  
  
"Well, you do have Sirius to protect you." Hermoine pointed out. She was met with laughter by Gabriel and an amused smile by Cassiopeia. The amusement of those two was not unnoticed by Sirius and he gave an annoyed bark. This silenced Gabriel.  
  
"Exactly how did you meet this dog? There is something peculiar about him." Gabriel asked Cassi.  
  
"Oh, I took him in about a month ago."  
  
"A month ago? That's very interesting."  
  
"Do you think he may have something to do with Luther not being able to locate me?"  
  
"I don't know. I was only aware of interference coming from being around your soul-mate. I would not dare imply that your soul-mate is a dog. That's pretty sick. Perhaps it is the protection spell we have placed around you combined with the protectiveness of that beast though."  
  
Gabriel was very curious about the dog. He was unusual and reminded him of what he was like when he transformed into a wolf. He would be an animal, but fully aware of his mind and surroundings. Perhaps there was more to this Sirius than meets the eye. Sirius, that's a familiar name.  
  
"Your dog's name is Sirius?" Gabriel asked and Cassi nodded to him. "Wasn't that the name of that mass-murderer in Britain nearly sixteen years ago?" He questioned Lupin.  
  
Lupin nodded. "I believe he was framed though. He was not the kind of man to do such a thing."  
  
"You knew him?" Cassiopeia asked. She had left the kitchen chair for the floor and her dog was currently sitting with his head on her lap letting her play with his ears. He seemed to be in utter contentment.  
  
"He was one of my two best friends. He was like my brother. No one is more loyal than he and he would never have committed such a crime."  
  
Sirius was watching Lupin's declaration of friendship to him. He was greatly at ease now. It felt good to know someone with that much confidence in you.  
  
"I believe you. He was framed by some wretched jerk I'm sure." Cassiopeia completely trusted the wolf for some reason she knew he told the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Snape's report to Order of the Phoenix)  
  
"Severus, would you tell the rest of the gathered order what you told me." Professor Dumbledore addressed the weary traveler.  
  
The potions master briefly shut his eyes forcing him to concentrate. He had just returned from America after he had investigated the death eaters' activity. He looked around the gathered ensemble. There were so few present. Most were out on secretive missions themselves. Then there was the absence of Sirius. The absence of his childhood enemy was perhaps the most sobering.  
  
"From what I can gather, there seems to be an alliance between the werewolves and the death eaters. Remus has contacted Dumbledore and has confirmed this suspicion. Apparently, the leader of one of the tribes has made an agreement with Lord Voldemort. The wizards will aid the wolf leader, Luther, in his search for his queen that has disappeared." Snape glanced over to Dumbledore silently asking him to finish the tale. His exhaustion was being to overwhelm him, but he did not want to show it.  
  
Dumbledore stepped in. "Queen is not the best term. Rather, it is the woman that Luther wishes was his queen. This woman by chance happens to be Hermoine's cousin, Cassiopeia. I am not certain why Riddle wants to ally with the werewolves. However, they present another interesting development.  
  
"I have also spoken with Remus. He and Gabriel, the leader of the other tribe have agreed to guard Cassiopeia. So it would seem that we also have created an alliance with a wolf tribe."  
  
"Do you think it wise to be allying with werewolves? I mean, Remus is one thing. But these others, we know nothing about them!" Mrs. Weasely nervously protested.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her and at all the rest gathered. "I assure you, we have done wisely to trust this tribe." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mysterious insight; he always seemed to know more than he let on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Gabriel's hideout)  
  
Two and a half uneventful months had passed. Cassi's roommate Gwen had returned from her stay in London. Gabriel and Remus alternated shifts in protecting Cassiopeia. She spent long nights at the lab developing breakthroughs in her battle against the infection that plagued her and so many others.  
  
"I really do not believe it is a good idea for you to attend." Gabriel argued with the stubborn woman.  
  
"Oh, come on Gabi. Where is your sense of adventure? It's not like I won't be protected." Cassi argued back.  
  
"Have you even asked Remus? Besides you know that Luther will be there."  
  
"Well I haven't asked him yet. I was planning on doing so this evening, after you agreed. Besides I really don't want to spend much time with my roommate." She cringed at the thought of spending her time with Gwen.  
  
Apparently when Gwen went to London she became involved with the a cult. She now fancied herself as a true student of Wicca. Remus found this highly amusing when he heard of it.  
  
~Begin Flashback-- Almost two months prior.  
  
"Basically, that's what happened." Cassi concluded to the man who had been listening to her for half an hour barely containing his laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! She wants to be a witch! That's so ironic! You can't just LEARN to be a wizard, it's genetic! OH this is great!" He slapped the big black dog on the back heartily that had lain at the couple's feet during the tale.  
  
Sirius seemed to roll his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like Remus being around. It was just that he was around too often for his tastes. Apparently, Gwen already knew about Gabriel. However, Cassi had explained Remus' constant presence by claiming him as her boyfriend. Which that would have been fine if they didn't bloody act like it was true!  
  
"I think she would love to hound you if she conveniently discovered you were a wizard." Cassi winked at Remus, letting the suggestion sink in.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." His answer was an evil smirk. "What can I do, that will prevent you from creating this disaster?" He pleaded the woman in front of him. The gleam in her eye was not one he wanted to see, but the possibilities excited him.  
  
"When I ask you for something later, you have to say yes." Cassi replied with the idea of Remus accompanying her to the annual gala that Gabriel hosts for his multibillion dollar genetic corporation.  
  
"Okay, I'll say yes, to something that you ask of me later."  
  
(-End of Flashback~  
  
"I am confident he will be up for the gala. Now, PLEASE can we go? Besides, you have invested so much in my research it would look highly suspicious if I did not attend."  
  
Gabriel could never resist her puppy dog eyes and caved. "Looks like you have just invited another werewolf to the gala."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Hogwarts)  
  
"Hermoine, I don't get it. Why are you writing so often to your muggle cousin?" Ron asked during the evening mail at the school. Hermoine had just received a response letter from Cassi.  
  
"Ron, honestly, must you be so nosey? Perhaps I just want to keep in touch with my family." Hermoine answered him curtly.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry happened upon the two and sat down at the table next to Ron diagonal to Hermoine. "Hermoine, I am also curious about something."  
  
Hermoine swallowed thickly, but did her best to appear calm and collected. "Yes, what is it, Harry?"  
  
"You seem to be talking with Remus an awful lot. I'd like to know what about." Harry answered with suspicion evident in his voice. He adjusted his glasses as he glared at Hermoine in what he hoped to be an intimidating manner.  
  
"Harry, it's something personal. It has nothing to do with either you or Ron." Hermoine replied. It was somewhat truthful. If you didn't think about the whole Sirius being Cassi's dog then it was totally unrelated to Harry.  
  
"Hey! You've never kept secrets from us before!" Ron's face flushed with anger to match that of his fiery hair.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Ron. Of course I've kept secrets from you before. They wouldn't have been secrets if I told you." She answered very matter- of- factly as she straightened her dark hair. It was no longer a mousy brown, but had become dark during the summer.  
  
"Hermoine, I thought you trusted us. Does it have to do with Viktor?" Ron asked jealously.  
  
"Viktor? What would Lupin have to do with Krum you dolt?" Harry smacked Ron upside the head for his stupidity resulting in Hermoine expelling a round of uncharacteristic giggles.  
  
"Honestly Hermoine, I tell you what's going on. Why won't you share the same courtesy? I just want to know. You know what happens when people don't tell me and I have to look for the answers myself." Harry warned her.  
  
Hermoine thought about that. It was true, whenever Harry was left in the dark he always ended up creating more trouble than there would have been if he had been enlightened. "Okay, well you see, the thing is, it's about my cousin."  
  
The two boys nodded their heads in anticipation. They both wondered how Hermoine's muggle cousin could be related to Lupin.  
  
"Professor Lupin and she have become close."  
  
"How did they meet in the first place?" Harry interrupted the anxious girl.  
  
"You see, my cousin Cassi is a werewolf." She whispered the last part so that only Harry and Ron would hear. Their shocked expressions indicated that they had not thought of this possibility.  
  
After a few moments of silence Ron finally stammered out, "Your muggle cousin, is a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes, she's a werewolf. So that is why Professor Lupin and she have been in contact with one another. And it is only natural that I be involved since I am the link that introduced the two." Hermoine opened the letter that the owl had brought her.  
  
"So she's a werewolf. They're friends. That doesn't explain why you are in contact with Lupin so much. Does this have anything to do with that mysterious accident that happened in America when you were visiting your cousin?" Harry asked after thinking for a while. He knew that something was missing. Some vital clue was being omitted.  
  
"I suppose I could tell you because obviously you saw something about it on the news. That mysterious accident was a death eater who incinerated Cassi's boyfriend. Lord Voldemort and ----"  
  
"Must you say his name?!?" Ron hissed at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Lord Voldemort," Hermoine continued as if there was no interruption "has made a pact with the leader of one of the American werewolf tribes. The leader of that tribe is searching for my cousin. He wants to make her his queen. He sought out an alliance."  
  
"So we have werewolves working alongside the dark wizards?" Harry said through clenched teeth as he violently stood.  
  
"Calm yourself and sit down." Hermoine whispered urgently. He complied and took his seat. "Not all the werewolves. There are two tribes. Cassi has no desire to be in either tribe, but she is treated like family in the other tribe. The leader of that tribe and Professor Lupin are taking turns standing guard over her and scoping out the activities of the death eaters in America."  
  
"You have been keeping this from us for nearly two months!" Harry shouted at the girl as he once again rose to his feet. Only this time he would not be calmed. He stormed out of the dining hall to vent somewhere else.  
  
"That's quite a bombshell. You know how Harry feels about being left out of the loop. He's the one that's destined to destroy you-know-who. If anyone should know all the ins and outs of what is going on, it's him." Ron answered in a somewhat intelligent musing.  
  
"I know. But he has enough on his plate. He doesn't need to know everything that is going on. He has to trust that the responsibility is not all his to shoulder."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Cassi's apartment)  
  
"Hey Gwen, I'm home," Cassi called as she opened the front door. However there was no reply from her roommate. Correction, there was no reply from her human roommate.  
  
Her ever loyal Sirius greeted her in great spirits. "Sirius, I missed you too sweetie!" She affectionately hugged her big black dog as he stood on his hind legs with his paws resting on her shoulders. He was a huge dog.  
  
"Sirius, I am so tired. You would not believe what a long day I have had. First, I had two tests this morning. Then I spent four hours at the lab. I didn't get much headway though. But, I really think I'll find a way to beat this virus." She led her dog to the couch and he took up his usual position. Head in her lap and she pet his ears.  
  
"Then I went to over to talk to Gabriel about the gala. It's next week, you know? I am thinking of getting Remus to be my date. He's such a great guy. Don't you think?" She asked her over-grown puppy. She hadn't really expected a response. But for some reason she could have sworn she heard him growling lowly in his throat.  
  
"I know you like Remus! He really is handsome. He's also very smart. He is a professor after all. His being a wizard is so mysterious. Also, because he's a werewolf I know he understands a lot of what I suffer through." Cassi became lost in her thoughts as she began to day dream about Remus.  
  
The two had grown close in the two and a half months that they had known each other. Speaking of growing close to someone, she absolutely adored her dog Sirius. He truly was her best friend it seemed now-a-days.  
  
"You know what boy? I was thinking and next week will mark the fourth month that you have been in my life. I'll have to do something special for you after the gala. Maybe Remus will have some ideas. Speaking of the man, he'll be here any minute now! I better go change!"  
  
She hopped off the couch and made a mad dash for her closet leaving her annoyed dog on the couch.  
  
Sirius was brooding internally.  
  
'It would figure that my four months of living this lie will come to pass the night after this celebration. Why does she have to take Remus? I mean, I want him to be happy. But does he have to be happy with MY master? I mean, my girl?'  
  
Not two seconds after that last thought of Sirius was there a visitor. Remus apparated into the apartment's living room. Then he plopped down on the recently vacated couch beside his best friend.  
  
"Phew! The coast is clear. I was afraid that want-to-be witch Gwen would be here. I wouldn't doubt if Cassi told her I was a wizard. She was pretty sore at me the other day when I bet her so badly at Battleship."  
  
Sirius glared at his human friend.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You were there! You saw the fit she threw when I sunk her Carrier ship! Looks like you've only got about a week left. Then you can finally be yourself, no secrets." Remus smiled innocently at Sirius.  
  
Sirius hopped off the couch and sat on the other end of the room. He wanted to be far away from Remus right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Inside the apartment shortly after the arrival of Remus)  
  
After a short wait, Cassiopeia appeared before Remus and Sirius in her living room. She was changed into a comfortable ensemble of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. It was amazing that even in something so simple she could look so exotic.  
  
"Hi Remus, I thought I heard you come in." She grinned at the man who was blatantly fawning over her. "Have you been a good boy to our friend, Sirius?"  
  
Remus had to restrain the chuckle that rose in his throat. The look in his best friend's eyes was absolutely murderous. Unfortunately for Remus, the murderous intent seemed to be directed towards him!  
  
"He was a perfect gentleman." Remus grinned at the woman as she approached him. She then pet her dog on the head. Then hooked her arm through Remus' and lead him into the kitchen to start some tea. Every visit they shared involved a start with tea.  
  
They soon settled across from one another at the kitchen table with steaming cups of tea before them. Sirius had followed his master into the room loyally. Certainly he didn't have other motivations for such action. He couldn't possibly be standing as a jealous virulent guard now could he?  
  
"So how are things?" Cassi asked curiously as she began to sip her tea. She wasn't ready to discuss the gala. She lacked that direct approach. Her style was more of a beat-around-the-bush sort of style.  
  
"It seems the Order is functioning well. No new developments with the whole Luther's pack and the death eaters as far as I know. Maybe he gave up on his search for you?" The optimistic rise in his voice did not go unnoticed. The pessimistic response was not too welcomed though.  
  
Cassi granted this question with a very unlady-like snort. "Yeah right, for a werewolf you don't seem to understand the mind of one very well. Luther is very determined. He won't just 'give up' unless someone makes him give up."  
  
In response Sirius gave a very heroic bark yielding him the attention of his lady-love. She affectionately scratched behind his ears. "That's right boy, I'm sure that you would definitely give him a reason to turn tail and run away."  
  
The clearing of a certain werewolf throat gained her full attention. "So how are things going with you?"  
  
She felt the need to avoid the topic she most wanted to discuss. But no matter, she had another thing to chat about in the mean time until she gathered some courage. "My research has been going well."  
  
His leaning on his elbows in the table towards her indicated that he was very interested in this topic.  
  
"As I explained to you before, when we were bitten we were inflected with an infection. Native werewolves have genetic alterations that we do not share even after we are converted. So what I am working on would have no effect what-so-ever upon altering their states. But, the infection of ours does not alter our genetic makeup."  
  
"So is this infection more of a virus then?"  
  
"Basically it is. I explained previously that a virus is something that one can not be given a medication to eliminate it. When a doctor prescribes medicine for someone with a virus it has more of a placebo effect. The virus runs its course and with or without medication it would vanish is a few days."  
  
"I understand that. But obviously this 'virus' of ours has not run its course. Is it supposed to last our lifetime?" Remus asked a bit peeved.  
  
"Would you be patient and stop interrupting me?" He nodded his submission so she decided to continue. "Medication can not cure an individual from the virus. However, it can be used to ease symptoms. Gabriel's company is rooted in genetics. With all the knowledge at my disposal there I have come very close to creating a serum that will allow one to avoid unwanted transformations." She smiled at him with pride radiating in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. But, I already have a potion that eases the transformation. It allows me to have some of my mind present. I can lock myself up in my office and cause no harm. I'm as dangerous as a puppy under the potion's influence."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. It would be an injection that you would take once a month. Which is considerably easier to deal with than someone that deals with Diabetes. The serum would allow us non-native werewolves to have control over our transformation. The native werewolves possess a hormone that we lack. This hormone is what enables them to control their transformations."  
  
"What's the hormone's name?"  
  
"Actually, I discovered it. So I decided to name it Romulus's Bane."  
  
"Why did you name it that?" Remus thought that name was a little too close to home.  
  
"Surely you know the origin of your own name! The whole Rome was founded by Romulus. Romulus and Remus were twin brothers raised by a she-wolf. Romulus kills Remus and founds the city of Rome."  
  
"The implications of that story seem to say that this Romulus's Bane would be the death of this Remus and upon my ruin would be the creation of some great civilization."  
  
She lightly slapped his elbow causing him to lose his balance. His head that previously was resting in his hands thoughtfully crashed onto the table. He rubbed his sore chin and glared daggers at her.  
  
"I know you are wondering why I did such a thing. Don't think such morbid thoughts. Now, I wanted to ask you something." Suddenly her throat was a bit constricted. Her dog seemed to notice her discomfort. Remus appeared unaware of her nervousness. Sirius placed his head in her lap and as she absently stroked behind his ears courage rushed into her veins. She had no idea why, but for some reason she was always more confident in the presence of her dog.  
  
"Yes, what did you want to ask?" Remus asked as be continued to rub his chin absentmindedly.  
  
"I'm goingtoagalanextweekandwantyoutocome," she blurted out quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Remus stared hard at her. 'What in the world did she just ask?'  
  
She took a deep breath. "You remember when you made that promise that you'd do me a favor? You'd do whatever I asked?" He nodded his assention. "So, I wanted to askyoutogotothegalawithme."  
  
He reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist. He smiled reassuringly at her. "You're going to have to keep repeating yourself unless you enunciate my dear."  
  
"Next week is the gala. The gala that Gabriel's corporation throws. I wanted you to accompany me." She refused to look him directly in the eyes. For some reason she was extremely nervous. She knew he promised to do anything she would ask, but she didn't honestly believe that he would.  
  
What she did not expect was the reaction she received. Merciless laughter reached her ears. She roughly pulled away her hand from his grasp. "There was no need to laugh. A simple 'no' would suffice."  
  
"Why would you possibly think I would say no? I would be honored to serve as your escort." He smile melted protective barrier she had placed upon her heart. "I was only laughing because of your needless nervousness."  
  
Before she could respond a growl began to rise to their ears from the general area of Cassiopeia's lap. Sirius was giving Lupin a homicidal look. Cassi looked at her dog in confusion.  
  
"I think perhaps he is just worried about me taking you away from him."  
  
"Don't be juvenile; Sirius doesn't know what we were talking about. But I do wonder who I should get to watch him." Cassiopeia began to ponder the issue. She definitely did not want to leave her dog alone with her Wicca obsessed roommate. Who knows what kinds of spells she may try to cast upon the poor mongrel.  
  
"Would it be an odd request to Gabriel if you took him with you?"  
  
"I will ask about that. He has guard dogs on the premises. Perhaps Sirius could add to the protection of the event. That's a great idea Remus!" She practically leaped across the table to hug the werewolf before her. Unfortunately she forgot about the dog whose head rested in her lap. She was abruptly reminded when his head smacked into the underside of the table and he emitted a gruff yelp.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry Sirius!" She released Lupin quickly and began to fuss over her dog. Sirius had decided to play on the sympathy card and began to whimper profusely.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Remus answered dryly. He was a bit annoyed with Sirius' tactics. He knew he couldn't possibly be in so much pain as he pretended.  
  
"Dear me, I think he's really hurt. I'm going to call my friend the vet and see if there is some kind of dog head ache medication I give him." She left the tableside and called her friend on the telephone. After a few moments she returned to her dog's side.  
  
She glanced over at Remus as she rubbed Sirius' back in comforting circles. "Do you think you could watch him for a little while? I need to drive over to Pam's to pick up some medication she has."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Technically, my whole purpose of being here is to protect you. You should not go by yourself."  
  
"But---" however the statement was never finished as a certain roommate can running into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Oh my gosh Cassi you will not believe this, but I just found out this totally awesome spell and... Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you two love birds." Gwen grinned suggestively at the two before her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here Gwen! You remember Pam, right? I need to go to her house and pick up something for Sirius. Would you come with me? Remus won't let me go by myself, but I can't leave Sirius here by himself. I know you two don't get along. So please will you come with me?" Cassi gave both Gwen and Remus her irresistible puppy dog eyes.  
  
Naturally they consented. Gwen was happy to oblige, but Remus was reluctant but saw that he really couldn't argue. Besides, he had a feeling that Sirius wanted to talk to him. Which is the real reason why he was against Cassiopeia leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back soon. Everything will be okay sweetie, I promise!" She reassured her black beast. Then Cassiopeia and Gwen left the apartment to pick up some medication leaving the two wizards alone. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea as the testosterone levels were maxing out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Just two friends in the apartment....alone)  
  
As soon as the click of the front door resounded an angry tall dark haired man stood before Remus.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sirius barked angrily at his 'friend.'  
  
"Look, Sirius, she asked me to the gala. I'm her friend. Of course I would consent to accompany her. I don't understand why you have a problem with that. You're going too you know." Remus tried to calm his friend's nerves.  
  
"That is crap! You only reminded her about me because if I was here she would worry and rush home and not stay at the stupid gala very long. You wanted her to spend more time with you in the long run. Don't pretend you had my best interests at heart." Sirius seemed to have grown in stature as he glowered down upon Remus in his intense anger.  
  
"Calm down. Yes, it's true. I am attracted to her. But if you'll notice I have not made any moves towards her. I know you want her. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, she may have some feelings for me?"  
  
"You know I'll be allowed to show my true self to her soon. Actually the day I can reveal my identity is the morning after that gala."  
  
"I see. You worry about what her reaction will be when she finds out the dog sleeping in her bed every night is actually a full grown man!"  
  
Sirius looked like he wanted to punch the man. But instead a wicked grin began to mare his otherwise flawless features. "Actually, I think you'll be in more trouble when it comes to that issue."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"You have known all along whom I am. You knew she was sleeping with me. You didn't tell her. I was in the form of a dog. I didn't know what I was doing. Because when I'm in the form of a dog my mind becomes that of a dog. So, you my friend are the one who shall face her wrath." Sirius' wicked grin altered into a cocky smirk.  
  
"Damn. You're right. She's going to hate me." Suddenly he smiled his own victorious grin towards his best friend. The smirk on Sirius' face suddenly slipped off. "That's all the more reason to make sure she has a great time with me at the gala."  
  
"Is that a challenge? Are you willing to fight with me over her?"  
  
Remus thought for a moment. Does he really want to fight with Sirius over a girl that he just met? Was the past four months with the girl worth his lifetime friendship with Sirius. "You and I have been friends forever." Sirius nodded.  
  
"As friends then, nothing can separate us right?" Once again Sirius nodded looking suspicious.  
  
"Then let us be fair. I will not make any moves at the gala. Cassiopeia can decide which of us holds her heart. We'll wait until she knows your true identity. I enjoy her company a great deal. I do not know if I love her as your jealous nature seems to reveal that you do. However, I do care a great deal about her and her happiness."  
  
"Fine." Sirius was annoyed. Why did Remus always have to be portrayed as the mature one? The sound of a car in the drive way and headlights streaming through the window reminded him of someone's return.  
  
Quickly he embraced Remus in a hug. "Brothers never stop loving each other no matter the circumstances." Then he transformed into his alter ego black dog, his head ache vanished after he revealed the issues that had weighed so heavily upon his heart.  
  
After a minute, Cassi and Gwen entered the kitchen to meet the two wizards. Cassi kneeled before her dog and slipped the pills within some roast beef. Apparently Sirius' taste in foods was above regular dog food. He would only eat 'people food.'  
  
"Hey Cassi?" Gwen wanted to ask Cassi something for a long while now.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I meant to tell you this earlier. But, a while back there was an owl that came into the house."  
  
"An owl? Um.oh yeah, that's been happening a lot. Randomly all over the local area owls have been entering people's homes. It's the craziest thing. Something to do with their migratory behavior and 'El Nino.' Right Remus?" Cassi scrambled for an explanation. It was always obvious when she lied because her tales were too elaborate.  
  
"Exactly! It was all over the news the other day. Crazy migratory behavior."  
  
"That is so not believable. Besides 'El Nino' was years ago. You can't blame everything on it Cassiopeia! And I saw the letter you received from it. I was just wondering what an O.W.L.'s test was." Gwen was not stupid. At least she wasn't a complete moron.  
  
"Oh, it's a test that my cousin takes at her school." Cassi quickly glanced at Remus for more help.  
  
"Yes, they take an animal training course there. I was a professor there actually at one time. One of the tests involves having an owl deliver a message. It's very similar to pigeon deliveries. Apparently it was a success if you saw the owl. Perhaps all the owls entering people's homes are her failed attempts!" Remus and Cassi both laughed hard at that thought. The idea of Hermoine having problems in an academic area brought tears to their eyes.  
  
Luckly, Gwen was satisfied with the answer. "Well that makes sense."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Order of the Phoenix HeadQuarters)  
  
"Well I just don't believe it to be a good idea."  
  
This argument had gone on for over an hour now. Remus was tired and wanted to strangle Professor Snape.  
  
"I don't care if you think it's a bad idea. I'm already going." Remus stood to leave. He was due to arrive at Cassiopeia's in a quarter hour anyway. He might as well show up early. It would certainly be more fun than to continue being on the receiving end of a lecture from his fellow professor.  
  
"Do you not own a calendar? Or are you too stupid to bother looking at it?"  
  
"I know when the full moon comes and goes. The gala is two days before my favorite silvery orb rises in the night sky."  
  
"I just think it's extra dangerous to attend something of that nature so near your time of the month."  
  
"Severus you make me sound like I'm PMSing! I know how to handle this. I've been a werewolf for most of my life. If I worried about the moon haunting me days before it actually will then I would constantly be in fear. I will NOT live my life in fear."  
  
"Look, Lupin I am only looking out for your best. I have been listening to the rumors floating amongst the death eaters in regards to their American allies. They speak of this Luther being overjoyed about this gala. He feels that Cassiopeia is certain to attend."  
  
"So. Gabriel and I will be there to protect her. The death eaters wouldn't act in a place so public."  
  
"My point is, if for some reason she is capture we could have a serious problem. If she is captive during the full moon and converts to her wolf form Luther could mate with her and she would have no choice in the matter."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus was appalled by the thought. 'Could she get raped as a wolf?'  
  
"No, I believe you do not understand. I do not speak of rape. You are thinking on the human level. I am speaking from the wolf view point. The alpha male will choose the strongest of all females and make her his mate. She will become the alpha female. She has no choice in the matter. That is the way things are done amongst wolves. The man decides and the woman submits or dies."  
  
Remus slumped back into his chair and landed with heavy 'thud.' He looked up at Snape with the look of a lost child.  
  
Snape shook his head in sympathy. "She is your responsibility. She must listen to what you say. If you tell her it is too dangerous then she has no choice but to agree."  
  
"But, Gabriel agreed. If he thought it was dangerous he wouldn't have agreed to it."  
  
"I am afraid that you and Gabriel are too close to the subject. Obviously she can manipulate you both. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Sirius. He was too anxious for his own good. You will have to prevent her from attending that gala."  
  
"You realize how foolish that is? This woman is as stubborn as Sirius. If she wants to go to this gala there is nothing I can do to stop her. I can only do my best to protect her and possibly have a good time." Remus just couldn't tell Cassi no.  
  
He had promised to attend the gala with her. If he refused to allow her to go she would be angry with him and then Sirius would have an even easier time of winning her. Not that it was a competition or anything, but he only had Cassi's best interests at heart.  
  
"I have to go now. She'll be expecting me soon. But, I will tell her of the possibilities you have shared. Perhaps after hearing about what could happen she will opt to not attend the event."  
  
After Remus was gone Severus could be found in the same location. He was lost in thought. 'How could one woman cause so much trouble?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Afterwards, Remus was greeted by an excited Cassi. She embraced him in a loving hug when he appeared at her door step. She then proceeded to usher him towards her bedroom. It was the same bedroom that included one suspicious black dog that glared daggers at the poor man.  
  
"You have to see the dress I got!" Her excitement was overwhelming. Remus couldn't help but find himself lost in it. Her warm smile was returned to her with just a bit of a cooler edge.  
  
She drug him over to her closet and pulled out a long flowing dress. It shimmered blue or purple depending on the way the light hit it. It looked like it would hug her body in all the right places. Remus had to school his thoughts away from the dress. 'If she's going to wear that it will be worth the risk to attend the gala!'  
  
"Remus? Is there something wrong?" Cassiopeia looked up at him with concern. He looked down at her and for the first time he noticed exactly how tall she was. Her head would fit comfortably under his chin. Oh how he was suddenly overcome with the urge to pull her to his chest.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay?" Cassi placed a cool hand to the burning flesh of his forearm. It was the wrong move to make. Suddenly, Remus pulled the stunned woman to his chest and buried his face into her luxurious hair.  
  
"I don't want to lose you" he mumbled in her hair. She barely was able to pick out what he said.  
  
"Lose me? What are you talking about?" She tried to pull out of his death grip, but found it to be of no use. So she decided to relax in it. It's not exactly like she found it to be the worst place in the world or anything. It was quite the opposite. However she glanced over Remus' shoulder towards her dog. He had a look in his eyes that made her think that he certainly thought it was the worst place she could be.  
  
Remus then began to tell Cassiopeia about his conversation with Snape. She listened intently mulling over the possibility.  
  
"Gabriel didn't tell me about this. He probably didn't think it was a big deal. If he doesn't think it's likely enough to happen to tell me then I won't worry about it." She pulled away from Remus so that he could see her reassuring smile.  
  
"So you are still going to go?" Remus wasn't sure if he should be worried or excited at this decision.  
  
"Heck yeah I'm going! Did you NOT just see the dress?" Cassiopeia's contagious smile soon was caught. Remus laughed at her stubborn disregard for impending disaster.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me."  
  
Cassi walked away from Remus then to go and scratch Sirius' belly. He seemed rather stressed lately. She hated seeing him unhappy. Watching the exchange Remus really began to wonder what exactly would happen when Cassi finds out that her beloved pooch is actually Remus' best friend the infamous Sirius Black!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sat across from one another. Neither one was blinking. The moments passed by and still there was no sign of movement between the two. Suddenly, a burst of giggles escaped one and then the other followed with a roar of laughter.  
  
"One day I'm going to beat you!"  
  
"I don't understand why we play this game. The results are always the same. Just admit it!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Let's look at the statistics. Out of the last fifteen staring contests I have always emerged the victor." Remus looked smug about his last victory.  
  
"Let's do it again. This time I'll show you!" Cassiopeia hated losing. Sure, it was a silly staring contest, but that was not the point. She could not let this man think he was better than her.  
  
"Seriously Cassi, don't you have something better to do?" It wasn't that Remus didn't like participating in frivolous games. He simply felt that with the gala being that evening they should be getting ready.  
  
Cassi glanced at the clock on the wall. The time was one o'clock and they needed to leave for the event at five thirty. Her sudden smile caught Remus off guard. It was a little too mischievous for his tastes.  
  
"We still have some time. I just have to get my hair fixed. Hey! Why don't you drive me to the salon?" Her innocent expression was mighty suspicious.  
  
"Okay. Just remember, I'm not used to driving your left-wheeled American cars."  
  
"Well then I'll drive. You should just come and keep me company. Perhaps we can continue our contest there while my hair is being fixed." The joyous, hopeful look in her eyes melted Remus' resolve to say 'no.'  
  
He ran his fingers through his long hair nervously. 'As long as she doesn't have any intention of cutting my hair it should be okay.'  
  
That mischievous expression on Cassi's face continued to persist. In his gut, he had a feeling that he may return to the apartment a bit altered. He sighed. Perhaps it would be for the better?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Yes, it's for 1:45 under Cassio---"  
  
"Cassiopeia! Come in, come in! It's so good to see you. Tonight must be the annual gala. I love working with your hair. It's so rich and luxurious. You have been using that conditioner that I suggested last time you were in?" The chipper voice of Rachel burst onto the scene. Before Cassi could finish her name she was pulled across the room towards Rachel's work station.  
  
"Yes, I have been using it. Thank you for suggesting it."  
  
Rachel was too busy working with her hair to pay much attention. The stylist seemed obsessed with Cassi's hair almost to a scary point of obsession. However she did notice the man that accompanied her patient.  
  
"Say, honey, who's that man? Is he your new beau? I heard about what happened to that astronaut of yours. That's some funny business, uh-huh."  
  
The gentle tugging of her hair was distracting. Cassiopeia looked across the room towards Remus and flashed him a disarming smile. "That's Remus. He's my escort for this evening. I was wondering if we could do something about his hair."  
  
"Hmm. It's rather long and if conditioned properly it would be silky and full of luster. We could give him a bit of a trim. Men never seem to know how to care for their hair."  
  
After half an hour of simply playing with Cassiopeia's hair, Rachel fashioned it in an exotic twist. Cassiopeia stood with an angelic grace and approached Remus, who was busy reading a Harley Davidson magazine. He looked up and was pleasantly surprised by the beauty before him. He wanted to say something witty, but nothing would come out.  
  
"What do you think?" Cassi fashioned her new do for him. He smiled. "It's great." Then he returned to his magazine, it was a safer subject.  
  
"I want you to meet Rachel." The stylist in question had appeared on her right side. The look she was giving Remus disturbed him greatly.  
  
What he did not expect was the other two women appearing out of nowhere and latching onto his arms. Rachel led her henchmen and victim to the chair of doom. The frightened expression on Remus' face was priceless. He looked around in panic for help.  
  
All he found was Cassiopeia with a wicked grin on her face. As he was strapped into the chair to be worked on, all he could do was stare at her. She stared right back. Then he blinked. Then she laughed.  
  
"Ha! I won!"  
  
"Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you." Rachel then began her work upon his hair.  
  
Forty minutes had passed. Remus stood in his new found freedom. He was afraid to look in the mirror. Cassiopeia reached for him and forced him to look at his reflection. He was pleasantly surprised by the image before him.  
  
The years that he seemed to acquire under the stress of his adult life seemed to have been reduced. His silver highlighted blond hair was now a radiant blond. The little trim provided him with a more suave look.  
  
"I guess it's alright. Let's go now." He was determined not to let that woman think she had won. Sure, his hair made him look better. Yes, he would concede that she beat him in a staring contest, finally. But he was not going to give her the satisfaction!  
  
"Fine." She looked said in a huffy pout. They paid Rachel and then went back to the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had just stepped food in the door when the phone rang. Gwen was home and answered it.  
  
"Cassi? Is that you?" Gwen stepped outside of the kitchen to meet her roommate at the door. "Phone for you, I think it's Gabriel."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cassiopeia! I have been calling you for the past hour." Gabriel sounded excited and annoyed at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I was getting my hair fixed. Did you try my cell phone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cassi looked within her purse at the software that failed to notify her. "Oops, I forgot to turn it on," she sheepishly replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sending a limo to pick Remus and you up. It should be there around five twenty."  
  
"A limo! Seriously? Why a limo?"  
  
"Why not? I have the money. Besides, it's not like you aren't going to be the center of a lot of attention. Your studies are the best research project I'm funding. Besides, I wanted to tell you this before hand, because I want you to be prepared."  
  
"Prepared? What is it? Did you hear something new about Luther?"  
  
"No, its nothing like that. Next month you'll be done with your graduate studies and will be looking for a job. It may have been obvious to you. But just in case, I wanted to let you know that tonight I'll be extending an invitation for you to join our corporation." You could almost feel his smile through the telephone.  
  
"Really? I had hoped that would happen but I didn't want to be let down if it didn't. This is great!" Cassi was practically jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Remus and Gwen shared an amused look at her actions. Sirius walked into the room and plopped his self down on the floor near his master's feet.  
  
"I have one more thing to ask. Is it okay if Sirius comes to the gala with us tonight?"  
  
"You want to bring your dog? I know you are fond of him, but really. There's something odd about that mongrel." A moment of silence passed. The gears in his head could practically be heard turning. "Okay, but make sure he doesn't make a mess in the limo. I'll see you this evening."  
  
"Thank you Gabriel! And don't worry, Sirius is well trained he won't make a mess." Sirius gave an indignant snort at the implications while Remus fought for all he was worth to contain his humor.  
  
After the phone conversation, Gwen was the first to speak. "You know, I could watch Sirius for you. I imagine you two would like to spend this evening alone."  
  
The look on Sirius' face was beyond words. He was absolutely mortified. He would be able to show Cassi his human form at sunrise. No way did he want to be stuck with her psycho Wicca-wanna-be roommate.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Gwen. But I would feel better if he went with us. There may be some dangerous people at this event. Remus can't protect me all by himself!"  
  
"Oh please, like you need protection."  
  
"Maybe not, but I think he would be upset if we left him here."  
  
"Cassi, you realize he's a dog right?" Gwen was seriously concerned about her roommate. She kept acting like the mutt was human.  
  
"I know he's a dog. He's just.....sensitive."  
  
Remus couldn't control himself now. The laugher came off him in waves. Next thing he knew he was rolling on the floor completely consumed by his mirth. The woman and dog stared at him in silence.  
  
"Remus, are you okay?" Cassi was rather confused by his humor. Her comment wasn't exactly funny. At least she didn't think it was. She noticed that the longer she knew Remus the more easily his laughter came.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. It's just..hahahhaha, no this is too funny!" After five more minutes of unceasing laughter Remus finally composed himself. "I'm fine now." His eyes betrayed him. It was obvious that more laughter was ready to erupt like extrusive lava from a volcano.  
  
"Okay, well just don't hurt yourself there. I'm not sure your sides can handle so much pressure. I'm going to get dressed now. I'll see you guys in a bit."  
  
Finally, five twenty rolled around and the promised limo arrived. Remus and Cassi approached the limo with Sirius trailing behind. The driver waited outside to open the door for them. He looked at them confused when he noticed the dog.  
  
"Oh, this is Sirius. He's coming too." Remus answered in his most solemn voice.  
  
"You can't be serious? You want to put a dog into my limo! My precious limo?"  
  
"I thought it was Gabriel's limo. And yes, he's going to be in your precious limo."  
  
After many appalled looks from the limo driver the three climbed into the lush seats of the back. Remus and Sirius kept watch over Cassi throughout the ride. Both were enchanted.  
  
"You look nice." Cassi complemented Remus. He gave a curt nod.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." He tried to speak in his most non-chalant tone. He received laughter from his companion along with an annoyed low growl from his friend that only his ears could register.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy hated associating with muggles. Werewolf muggles were even worse. He trusted no one, but he trusted even less those that could transform into a beast that could rip him to shreds before he could mutter 'abra cadabra.' But when Voldemort tells him to jump. He asks 'how high?'  
  
He reflected upon his last conversation with his leader.  
  
'But I do not understand why you are offering your services to the American mongrels.' He dared to question Voldemort.  
  
'You are too foolish to understand. I will try to put it simply for you. I am Lord Voldemort. If I wish something to be so, it better be done just that way.'  
  
'Of course. Forgive me.'  
  
Still he did not understand what could be so important in allying with these mindless brutes. He respected their power, but would have preferred to had done so at a distance. All he knew was that something big was going to happen at this gala. Some cataclysmic event that could mark the turning of the tides in this on going sixteen year war he had been involved in.  
  
The question was, what was so important about this gala. It wasn't as if anyone important, other than himself, would be there.  
  
He finished straightening his neck tie and glanced once more into the mirror to admire is reflection. He would be attending the gala with his wife's sister, Bellatrix. This mission must have been important for Voldemort to send his most loyal followers to accomplish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm afraid I couldn't talk any sense into him. He went anyway. He completely disregarded my warnings."  
  
"He is a grown man. I'm don't approve of his decision. But the decision was his and the muggle's decision to make. Did you find out the reason Voldemort is helping the werewolves?" Moody asked.  
  
Snape released a frustrated sigh. "No. All I can think is it is for power. But who knows, perhaps there was another prophesy related to the girl or something. Or maybe there's another element that Remus is conveniently leaving out. Unless we know all the details we can only guess at the motive."  
  
"Perhaps we should pay a visit to this little shindig. What do you think, Tonks? Would you be my date?"  
  
Tonks merely laughed at Moody. "I'm afraid you may stick out a little too much Alastor. But it may be a good idea to have members of the order there, just in case something transpires."  
  
"I agree. Normally I would trust Remus' decisions but ever since Black's demise I feel that he has lost some of his rationale."  
  
"Besides! Think of how much fun can be had at the gala!" Tonks began to change her hair color to various shades deciding on which would be the best for a night on the town.  
  
"Let's call a meeting with the other order members. You and the least obvious wizard would be best to attend. You must blend in. I can't go because my allegiance would be questioned and as you so eloquently put it, Moody would be too obvious."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The limo approached the location of the gala, a museum, in record time. It would seem that the limo driver did not intend on having Sirius in his precious vehicle any longer than necessary. Upon their arrival the limo driver opened the door for the couple and their dog. Sirius leaped out first. Next Remus emerged and then offered his hand to Cassiopeia.  
  
She gladly accepted it and then allowed Remus to lead her towards the entrance of the Native American Museum owned by Gabriel's corporation. Sirius marched along at their heels. Soon he found some canines and decided to look as least conspicuous as possible and mingled with them.  
  
Gabriel greeted the two new arrivals. "The guest of honor has arrived!" He embraced the woman in a fierce fatherly hug.  
  
"That's funny. First you didn't want me to come and now I'm the guest of honor?"  
  
"All I am guilty of is that I feared for your safety. Now come, there are many people already here. You have been the topic of some discussion amongst many of the guests."  
  
"Is Luther here?" Remus questioned.  
  
Gabriel turned serious. "I'm afraid so. However it should be fine as long as either you or I are in Cassi's presence."  
  
"I don't understand. If you know he is trouble, why is he allowed to attend?" Remus pondered.  
  
"It is simple. I can not opening show my hostility towards him. There is a delicate balance between the two tribes. If he and I were to publicly proclaim our hatred of one another then civil war would result in the decimation of our species."  
  
During the interlude between Remus and Gabriel, Cassi discretely snuck away. She saw a face in the crowd that she was anxious to greet.  
  
"I see. You're going to have to explain to me what Cassiopeia has to do with all this. By the way, where is she?" Remus began to scour the crowds with a sense of urgency.  
  
That's when he saw her speaking with someone he did not expect to see. The face was very familiar. Surely, it couldn't be whom he thought it was though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Belle: Who could it be? Who could it be??? ~Sirius: Damn it woman. Stop introducing characters and turn me into a man already! ~Belle: You're no fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus calmly left Gabriel to approach Cassiopeia and her new friend. They were standing near a display of various spears and arrow heads. The face of the young man nagged upon the edge of familiarity. He knew this person from Hogwarts.  
  
"I can't believe you are here! What are you doing here?" Cassiopeia exclaimed while hugging the arrival.  
  
"I had called your house the other day. Once again, I misplaced your apartment number. Anyways, your dad told me about this gala and said you were being honored. He thought it would be a great surprise if I showed up. So he called Gabriel and then I was invited." Oliver Wood smiled at his old mentor.  
  
That is when Remus reached the two. He was confused. Why in the world would Oliver Wood be at this gala? He most certainly was not a werewolf. There was no way he could be connected to Cassiopeia.  
  
"Exactly how do you two know each other?"  
  
"Professor Lupin! I wasn't aware that you would be here as well."  
  
"Professor? You mean you went to Hogwarts too? You're a wizard?" Cassiopeia whispered harshly. Oliver nodded. "I wonder who else I know that is a wizard."  
  
Remus swallowed thickly. It really wasn't his place to tell her about her dog really being his best friend. His best friend, who happens to be a wizard. He really didn't need to be the one to tell her that.  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Remus asked a second time.  
  
"You know how important Quidditch is to me. The summer after my fifth year at Hogwarts I went to a muggle soccer camp to improve my goalie skills. Cassi was my camp counselor. We've kept in touch ever since; she has extensive knowledge about different goalie maneuvers." Oliver smiled fondly at his old counselor.  
  
"Never had I met a more dedicated camper. Only what is this Quidditch?"  
  
"Let's save that for another time." Remus spoke as Oliver opened his mouth to begin a long tirade about the glories of Quidditch.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get back to my date now. She mostly speaks French, so she is mostly likely very anxious right now. I'll see you later tonight though." Oliver became lost in the crowd once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around seven-thirty Gabriel stood upon a stage as the guests gathered around him. He announced this year's achievements of the corporation, new members of the family (aka pact), and the coming year's goals.  
  
During Gabriel's speech the attention of one very important werewolf was directed elsewhere.  
  
"I do not understand it. I haven't been able to sense her for nearly four months now. It's almost as if our bond has been severed." Luther was talking with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The werewolf leader was anxious. Tonight he wore a midnight blue Armenti suit with silver shirt. He looked stunning. If one didn't consider his cruel heart he might even be considered handsome. His neatly cut blond hair and blue eyes gave him a deceitful innocent element to his appearance.  
  
"I don't understand. What's so important about that particular muggle. Just get another one if she's so much trouble." Malfoy was perplexed with this wolf's obsession.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated."  
  
A few moments of silence pass.  
  
"I know for certain she is here tonight, but I can not locate her. I do not understand." Just after Luther voiced this last thought the melodies of a waltz filled the air. That's when he noticed a certain pair of werewolves on the dance floor.  
  
Luther breaks into a smile that caught Malfoy off guard. He then motioned for Malfoy and Bellatrix to hear him. He pointed out the two dancers.  
  
"Break them up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the announcements the guests began to crowd the dance floor. Remus looked a bit nervous. The familiar music of the waltz began.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Certainly," Cassi agreed. Remus then proceeded to dance the waltz to the best of his ability. It was going well considering the fact that he didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"One, two, three, and one, two, three, and one, two, three," Remus quietly chanted in a personal mantra.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Why? Am I messing up?" He stopped dancing as his counting was interrupted. Cassiopeia grinned at his childlike behavior. But she didn't get a chance to respond because of an interruption.  
  
"Excuse me, Cassiopeia I presume?" A man with long, white hair and a sinister expression had approached the couple. A mysterious woman with long, dark hair lurked in the shadows.  
  
"Yes, who are you might I ask?"  
  
"I am Lucius Malfoy. I was wondering if I might have this dance."  
  
Cassi looked to Lupin for some silent advice but he was distracted. His gaze was fixed to the mystery woman in the shadows.  
  
"Alright then," she agreed.  
  
This was the most nerve wracking experience for Cassi. This man was creepy. He obviously didn't want to dance with her. He was acting like she was a hot frying pan that he was trying to avoid touching. She kept looking back at Remus, but still he was in that trance staring at that woman.  
  
That's when she saw Luther approach. She became paralyzed with fear. "I don't know what he sees in a filthy mud-blood like yourself." Malfoy sneared in her ear.  
  
Suddenly, salvation in the form of young red haired man came.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm butting in." The red haired man forcefully shoved Lucius and wisked Cassi away.  
  
"Thank you so much! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Remus. My name is Charlie and that woman over there with the platinum blond hair is Tonks." Charlie spun Cassi a great distance away from the angry Luther and closer to Remus and Tonks.  
  
"Bellatrix, really, don't you think you can at least let the man say something?" Tonks addressed the woman lurking in the shadows. The woman's concentration momentarily flickered and her chanting lost it's effect upon Remus.  
  
Quickly he pulled out his wand and cried "Petrificus Totalus." He shook his head, Belletrix must be losing her touch. But that's when he noticed that she had vanished.  
  
"Where did she go?" Charlie asked as he and Cassi met the other two.  
  
"I'm not sure. Where are Malfoy and that other man?" Remus inquired.  
  
"Luther and he have also disappeared." Cassiopeia replied. Remus looked at her with obvious worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't break out of the paralysis I was in. She cast the spell while I was distracted." Remus apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I think we better find Gabriel. There's no telling what Luther while try next." Cassiopeia told the others.  
  
They saw Gabriel standing near the exit. The ensemble approached him with extreme caution. Nothing was going to catch them off guard this time. Gabriel noticed their advancement and smiled invitingly.  
  
"Gabriel! He's here! I'm afraid! I don't know what he may try to do!" Cassiopeia threw herself at her mentor. He patted her gently on the head.  
  
"Come with me. We'll go a secret way so that he can't track us."  
  
"Alright. We're all going." Remus replied.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that will draw too much attention. Douglas and I shall escort her out. I need you three to keep a guard upon the activities in here. Make sure Luther's mangy werewolves don't try anything." Another werewolf stood to Gabriel's left and together they began to lead Cassi outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did that seem strange to you?" Remus asked the other two Order members.  
  
"You're the one that knows Gabriel. You tell us." Charlie answered.  
  
Just then Gabriel stood back up on the podium for one last final announcement.  
  
"I almost forgot to mention this, but there will be a new exhibit added to the museum next month. The feature will be about lycanthropy lore." Loud applause met this proclamation as it was obvious that most of the audience was composed of lycanthropes.  
  
"Wait, how can Gabriel be up there and with Cassiopeia at the same time?" Tonks asked.  
  
"How could we forget we are dealing with wizards and werewolves? I hadn't even thought about the use of potions!" Remus wanted to hit his head but there were other more important matters to attend.  
  
That's when the screaming began. Apparently Malfoy and Lestrange were not the only Death Eaters in attendance. Petrified muggles and werewolves littered the floor. Apparently, the use of the three most heinous curses were being avoided for the time being.  
  
The members of the Order rushed to the midst of the chaos with wands ready and tongues flying.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Accio watch!"  
  
"Accio watch? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I need to know what time it is!"  
  
However the Death Eaters were only a diversion.  
  
The former students of Hogwarts, including Oliver and his date, began to work against this flow of chaos. Gabriel and some of his men also began in a battle amongst werewolves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius had been standing vigilance near the front doors for some time. He sensed a great disturbance and awaited an upcoming battle. He noticed Gabriel and another werewolf escorting Cassi outside of the museum. He followed closely.  
  
Once hidden in the shadows the disguise of the two apparent allies wavered. The look of fear that began to take over Cassi's face startled Sirius. One of the men, the one that was previously Gabriel, held a rag over her mouth and nose. Presumably a knockout gas was beginning to take effect.  
  
He tossed the now limp woman over his left shoulder and began running towards a white van that waited in the drive. Another person slid open the back door and after throwing in Cassi they slammed the door shut. Luckily the van's engine stalled thus giving Sirius enough time to jump through the window of the van and shattering it.  
  
The second man that had escorted Cassi angrily pulled open the door. The accomplice inside the back had already been knocked unconscious by one angry big black dog. Sirius took the opportunity of the open door to pull Cassi out of the van quickly with an unnatural strength.  
  
She had regained a sliver of consciousness and had clutched onto his back and rode him in a sloppy horse-like fashion. Sirius then raced for the nearby woods. He found a cave but the hot pursuit of angry men followed him.  
  
He deposited the woman on the cave floor and stood over her. He would protect her with his life if need be from these vagabonds. The three proved a great deal of work to fend off. He still was unsure of the whereabouts of the driver.  
  
For hours Sirius used teeth and claws to slash at the would-be kidnappers.  
  
No way was Sirius Black going to lose something precious to him.  
  
He didn't notice that dawn approached.  
  
The driver suddenly appeared. He had a fierce club in his hand. Thankfully these attackers were all werewolves, or else they may have had guns. However werewolves fear accidental shootings so avoid guns. And since they were not wizards the only force to deal with was that of brute strength.  
  
"Look here mutt. I don't have time for you. I suggest you give me what I came for so that I can go home to my boss and get a big hefty award for my present." The club started to fall. It would have hit the dog in the skull and most likely rendered him unconscious.  
  
At the precise moment that the club began to fall the first rays of morning sun light graced the sky with their presence. At that corresponding moment in time Sirius Black morphed into his human form.  
  
The ferocious wolfish dog transformed into an angry athletic man. This man caught the club with his right hand with inhuman strength. He yanked the club from the henchman's hand and snapped it across his knee. Then he pulled out his wand and cast a petrifying spell on all of the assailants.  
  
After the immediate danger was gone he looked down upon the woman whom he stood over. She gazed at him with dazed vision. He smiled at her, hoping that the imminent screams wouldn't cause permanent damage.  
  
Never in his wildest dreams did he expect the words that came out from her mouth the moments prior to her temporary coma.  
  
"I sure am glad I didn't have you fixed."  
  
After spending four months trapped as her dog, he definitely did not expect those words. He picked her up and carried her bridal style outside of the cave. He walked in the direction of the museum where he believed he had heard the other members of the Order.  
  
He was not looking forward to all the explaining he was going to have to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius made his way towards the museum with Cassiopeia lost in the abyss of sleep within his arms. He noticed that most of the vehicles were gone now. Most of the guests left during the battle that ensued between the Death Eaters and Order members along with their wolf allies.  
  
Not too far from the entrance Remus met him with Tonks by his side. After the retreat of the Death Eaters they began scouring the grounds.  
  
"Good thing the sun came up." Remus commented to Sirius. He noticed his date laying unconscious in Sirius' arms and tried his best to hide his displeasure.  
  
"Sirius? I thought you were dead. I don't understand." Tonks asked confounded.  
  
Sirius barely acknowledged her with a glance. However, he did not answer her inquiry and continued walking towards the museum. He had some questions for Gabriel.  
  
He continued towards the door and made his entrance by kicking it open with his foot. For some reason he expected to see a raging war, however what met his vision were several members of the Order, Gabriel, and some of his werewolf tribe members, but no Death Eaters or wolves from the other tribe.  
  
All those in the room stared at the escaped convict that was strolling into the museum carrying an unconscious Cassiopeia heading towards them. The only ones that did not have 'shock' written all over their faces would be Remus and Gabriel.  
  
"I knew you weren't just some dog." Gabriel commented.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked Remus ignoring the rest of the crew and turned to his right where Remus had been walking alongside him.  
  
"We just fought a battle with some Death Eaters and their wolf allies. What happened to you?" Remus asked his best friend while continuing to eye the woman in his arms.  
  
"I stopped a kidnapping."  
  
"Follow me; I don't think we should speak in the open here. There are some matters I believe we need to discuss." Gabriel told the group.  
  
Gabriel led them to a panel within the wall hidden behind the buffalo display. The wizards and werewolves entered the large chamber. There was a large circular table in the middle. It looked like a conference room.  
  
"This is where I conduct our tribal conferences." Gabriel explained as the group all took seats around the table. Remus surveyed the room and noticed the various murals of wolves that adorned the walls. It was a rather mystical room.  
  
Sirius remained standing holding Cassiopeia in his arms as everyone else sat. Remus grew more annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you set her down?"  
  
"Hell no! I waited four months to hold her; I'm not setting her down." Sirius retorted back to his friend. Cassiopeia was beginning to stir and awoke. She did a quick analysis of the room with her gaze ending on Sirius' face. His eyes softened as their gazes met. "But if you want me to put you down, I will."  
  
She smiled up at him. "That's okay. This is actually pretty comfy." Sirius gave Remus a smug grin and hugged Cassi closer to his chest as he took a seat. He then sat her in his lap.  
  
"Care to explain yourself?" Gabriel asked the man that was formerly a dog.  
  
"Tell me the real reason why Luther wants Cassi and then I'll tell you about myself."  
  
"I would like to know why my dog is now a grown man as well. Are you THE Sirius Black?" Cassi asked him.  
  
"Yes, I am Sirius Black. No, I didn't kill all those people. Yes, I have been your dog for the past four months. And I will explain it all as soon as Gabriel tells us what's going on."  
  
The attention was then shifted from the animagus towards the leader of the werewolf tribe. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. His piercing blue eyes began to focus intently on one of the murals on the wall. It was of a wolf hunting in the snow.  
  
"Well, you see, Luther wants Cassiopeia because of who her father is."  
  
"Why does that matter? Dad has nothing to do with werewolves." Cassi interrupted confused.  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat. "Actually, your father has a great deal to do with werewolves."  
  
The gears in Remus' head were turning hard as everything clicked. He looked back and forth between the two. The similarity between their piercing blue eyes was uncanny.  
  
"I am your father."  
  
"Woah, Darth how can you be her father? She's not a native werewolf." Remus interjected. Sure they had similar eye color but this didn't make sense after all he had learned about the nature of his lycanthropic infection.  
  
"Her mother was mortal. She died during childbirth. I asked my best friend to adopt her so that she could have a normal life. The werewolf gene is recessive. However, Luther found out about her anyway. If he was to take her as his mate then he would have claim to my tribe as well as his own through her."  
  
"You're my father? I don't understand. Then if I'm a native werewolf why can't I transform at will? You said you passed the gene recessively. When Luther infected me wouldn't that make me the same as a native since you are native?" Cassi was very confused. The chloroform gas had made her very light headed. Not to mention that sitting in the arms of the man that was formerly her dog was also mind boggling.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly myself. You're the one who researches genetics. But my genes within you will not cause you to be an active werewolf. However, once Luther bit you; you became one anyway regardless of your genetics." Gabriel explained. He felt horrible revealing Cassi's identity to her this way. He honestly had wanted her to grow up experiencing a normal life, but fate had a different point of view.  
  
"So why didn't you want me?" Cassi asked hurt. Sirius held her closer to him to offer comfort. She gladly accepted the warm embrace. Her mind was still cloudy from the after effect of the noxious fumes she inhaled earlier.  
  
"As tribe leader I did what I thought was best for the tribe. I thought that if Luther didn't know you existed then you would be safe. I only wanted to keep both you and the tribe safe. I never thought he would find you. The man that you call father has been my best friend since childhood. I should have known that Luther would connect him with me. But, I didn't trust anyone else to take care of you." Gabriel's eyes reflected the burden he had carried for the past quarter of a century.  
  
Cassi smiled at him. "It's okay, DAD."  
  
"Okay, so now we know why Cassi is so coveted. I know we should discuss what we are going to do about this, but honestly what I want to know is how Sirius is not dead?" Charlie was on the edge of his seat. He didn't really know about the whole werewolf ordeal but he knew all too well about the disappearance of Mr. Black.  
  
Oliver looked extremely uncomfortable. "But, I thought Mr. Black was an escaped convict from Azkaban."  
  
"I am. But, I'm innocent. I can't tell you all the details about why I didn't die just yet. It's complicated so I'll wait until we have more time to waste. I can tell you that falling behind the veil does not mean death. It is more of a way station that guides you to your fate should you fall in. Some are given a choice if the fates decide they are worthy and others are given death. I was granted the choice to return to this realm as long as I abided by certain guidelines."  
  
"Guidelines such as not revealing his true identity to his owner for four months or contacting his godson." Remus supplied.  
  
"So I guess you aren't my pet anymore." Cassi replied teasingly as she removed Sirius' arms from her waist and stood. She was still suffering the after effects of the gas and began to sway dangerously.  
  
Sirius circled his arms around her waist again and pulled her back into his lap. "You can still be my master."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes in irritation. Tonks was amused by the tension she sensed between Remus and Sirius. She was sitting to Remus' left across from Sirius and Cassi since they shared the same chair.  
  
"So in summary, Sirius is not dead. Luther wants Cassi so he can claim leadership rights to both tribes. His tribe and the Death Eaters are allied." Tonks summed up.  
  
"Basically. Well this revelation certainly clears up one matter that has been pestering me. I now know why Luther's bond to Cassiopeia was severed four months ago. It seems I would have been correct to say it was because of her new dog." Gabriel smiled at his daughter.  
  
Remus remembered Gabriel saying the severance of such a bond would result when one was near their soul mate.  
  
"It could also be related to the fact that Cassi has been spending so much time with wizards."  
  
"That's true. I'm not entirely sure what kind of effects wizards in general can have upon werewolf magic. However, I definitely am sure that Sirius should stay with Cassi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape hurried to the meeting of the Order. He finally discovered the connection between Lord Voldemort and Luther.  
  
"Severus, we are pleased to see you this evening. What news do you bring?" Dumbledore asked his spy.  
  
"The connection between Luther and Lord Voldemort is so obvious. I can not believe I overlooked it."  
  
"And that connection is?" Dumbledore coaxed.  
  
"Luther's last name is Lestrange. The Lestranges are Voldemort's most loyal servants."  
  
"But isn't Rodophlus Lestrange a pure-blood?" Moody asked.  
  
"Yes, but Luther is his adopted brother. That is our connection. Voldemort is only allying with the werewolves to increase his ranks. It is the same reason he is allying with the giants and all sorts of beings."  
  
"I see. We'll just have to trust in Gabriel's ability to deal with this situation with the help of the Order members we sent to America. We really must concentrate on the matters at hand here in England." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Something big happened last night. Malfoy and Bellatrix were to head up a kidnapping at the gala that Remus, Tonks, and Charlie attended." Snape informed them.  
  
"When did Malfoy get out of prison?" Bill asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, he got out a few days ago. He and about three other Death Eaters managed to escape with the aid of a few dementors." Moody answered.  
  
"Back to the American issue, it was unsuccessful and Luther was not pleased at all. There is talk that he may terminate the alliance." Snape continued.  
  
"We can only hope for such a possibility. Now we must concentrate on the activities here revolving around the recent break out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What I want to know is if there is a way to make Luther give up on Cassiopeia." Sirius voiced his concern.  
  
"I don't know all the rules to werewolf society seeing as I'm apparently a rogue, but I too imagine there must be some sort of rules regarding the topic of mates." Remus joined in.  
  
Gabriel once again shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The wolf in the snow was no longer very interesting. He met the gazes of Remus and Sirius. Then he looked at his daughter who was no longer sitting in Sirius' lap much to the wizard's disappointment. Apparently after she regained her wits she felt foolish clinging to her former dog.  
  
Once Cassiopeia's mind had cleared she had distanced herself from Sirius. She sat in the chair beside his but had scrambled out of grasp embarrassed by her behavior. She was stunned by his appearance because he was everything she had ever hoped to see in a guy, but then she felt extremely guilty for clinging to him. She may have been physically attracted to him, but it was horrible of her to let her desires affect her so, especially in the presence of Remus. Remus had become such an important factor in her life that she did not to risk upsetting him.  
  
"There is one thing that even a werewolf as power-mad as Luther must honor. It is the Challenge of Wills."  
  
The other werewolves that had joined the wizard ensemble lost the color in their faces. The wizards noticed the reaction and each became a bit anxious.  
  
"What is this Challenge of Wills?" Charlie ventured.  
  
"It is where one male challenges another for the right to claim a female. Since Luther has claimed Cassiopeia someone would have to challenge him."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad. You know a challenge is always good for you. Why this one time in a Quidditch game I thought that ---"Oliver began but was interrupted by Remus.  
  
Remus had noticed the somber looks upon the werewolves faces had only intensified. "Exactly what kind of challenge is this?"  
  
"It is a dual to the death." One of the werewolves who sat to the side of Gabriel answered.  
  
"What happens if our challenger wins?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Then he has the unquestionable claim to my daughter and the spoils of whatever Luther owns. This includes leadership of the other wolf tribe."  
  
"What happens if Luther wins?" Cassi asked timidly.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that because I will NOT lose." Sirius declared.  
  
Gabriel was not surprised by this proclamation. He could smell the desire of Sirius to protect his daughter clearly. However he was concerned. 'Could a dog defeat a wolf?' For in the Challenge of Wills one must compete in the form of their canine alter ego. The challenge also must take place on the night of a full moon.  
  
"I need to prepare you then for our time is short. The challenge must transpire on the night of the full moon. You have less than two days before the next full moon. I do not think we can wait until the next cycle." Gabriel informed his daughter's former guard dog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabriel led Sirius, Remus, and Cassi further into the underground maze of his museum. The other Order of the Phoenix members returned to England. They would not be allowed to attend the contest for only canines were admitted. The dejected wizards and witch had promised to return at day light following the challenge.  
  
"I must warn you Sirius, Luther is a formidable opponent. He won leadership of his tribe through combat. No one has dared to challenge him because no one has been strong enough to defeat him."  
  
"Well aren't you just full of cheerful news." Sirius replied sarcastically.  
  
"Does Sirius stand a chance?" Remus asked quietly in his most serious tone.  
  
"He stands more chance than anyone else. He has the motivation and the size. His other form looks like the omen of death. We will have to hope that for Luther the omen proves true."  
  
"What are the rules of combat?" Cassiopeia inquired.  
  
"They are simply really. A ring will be formed of wolves with the two combatants in the center. The combatants will fight until one is dead or gives up. Then the prize, namely Cassiopeia, will have to follow him to wherever he leads." Gabriel glanced quickly at his daughter. "Let us hope that Sirius wins, or else you may soon be bearing the pups of the devil himself for you will have no choice but to obey the victor."  
  
"I understand. Well some hope is better than none." Cassiopeia replied gloomily.  
  
"How exactly are we supposed to challenge Luther? We don't just call him on the telephone and say 'Hey Cassi's dog wants to challenge you to a dual.' Or is that what we do?" Remus questioned.  
  
"That is the beauty about modern society. We could send him an email instead." Gabriel joked.  
  
"Okay, okay. So is there anything of use you can tell me? Any particular moves I can make to defeat him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I say go for the jugular." Cassiopeia replied darkly. The wizards both looked at the woman in shock.  
  
"Actually, that is the best advice. A quick, simple death is the best bet. Have you ever killed before Sirius?" Gabriel implored.  
  
"I have been accused of it many times, but I have never actually taken the life of someone."  
  
"Then we should prepare you for the spiritual drain that you will feel when the moment comes. You must stand resolute and take his life. If you do not, he will kill you in a heart beat. You must be without doubts." Gabriel placed his hand upon Sirius' shoulder as he spoke to him.  
  
Without blinking an eye, Sirius replied, "I will not hesitate. I think the best method would be for me to not think about the consequence of going for the jugular. I can deal with guilt later."  
  
"My friend you will have nothing to feel guilty about. If you do not kill him, the lives that he will take will be numerous, not mention that your life as well will be gone." Remus reassured him.  
  
"This must be how Harry feels." Sirius answered contemplatively.  
  
The remainder of the day was spent in Gabriel's tunnels. Sirius was occupied with various sparring matches with some of the most powerful of werewolves from Gabriel's tribe. Instead of exhausting him, the excitement seemed to invigorate the wizard. It was as if all those years of loneliness and boredom in Azkaban had been made up for in a few day's time.  
  
The seventh match of the day involved a wolf by the name of Micca. He was a giant of a man and when he transformed he was nearly the size of Sirius' animagi form. The grey wolf charged the wizard.  
  
Sirius had been improving on his reflexes. He expertly dodged the attack. With a lightning fast swipe of his front left paw he rammed the head of Micca into the ground. The grey wolf swaggered after the effects but quickly got back to his feet and rushed at him once again.  
  
Sirius leaped into the air Simba style and knocked him to the ground. He glowered down at him from his position of power. The grey wolf under him stopped struggling and began the convulsions of transformation.  
  
"Sirius I've had enough. You win." The werewolf Micca told him as he began to morph into his human form. Sirius followed suit and transformed into his human shape.  
  
"If only Luther would give up so easily." Sirius joked.  
  
"I did not give up easily! You are huge in your canine form. Do you go by any names, perhaps Black Death or the Terminator?" Micca asked curious.  
  
Remus and Cassipeia had been standing to the side watching the display. Remus decided to answer the question for his friend. "Actually, his nickname in school was Padfoot. However, more recently he goes by Snuffles."  
  
Cassiopeia and Micca both roared with laughter. Sirius looked like Remus was next on his death list after Luther.  
  
"What? It's your name." Remus held up his hands in feigned innocence.  
  
"You go by Snuffles? Here I was naming you after the Dog Star, when I could have been calling you Snuffles!"  
  
Sirius approached the woman who was losing her battle with the urge to giggle. "You realize Cassi, I could just let Luther have you." Her laughs ceased immediately and her eyes widened in terror. Sirius smiled broadly and he barked with laughter.  
  
"I'm only kidding. I would never leave you in the hands of such a fiend. Don't you think Snuffles is....cute?"  
  
She broke into a grin when she realized he was teasing her. "You're right! Snuffles is an adorable name! Only I was kind of hoping I could invent my own nickname for you, but you already have two." She almost pouted in a childish manner.  
  
Gabriel had walked in and witnessed the immature demonstration. It was hard to believe that all these individuals were adults. They sure did not act their age. "I believe that has been enough sparing for today. My brethren have told me that you are fierce and impossible to beat. I think we had better reserve your fighting strength for the actual challenge now."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Are we going to eat soon? I'm starved. I haven't eaten off a real plate in over four months!" Sirius complained.  
  
Remus laughed at his friend's behavior. "Sirius I'm glad you are finally back to normal," he whispered under his breath.  
  
Gabriel led them to a dining hall. The group was getting dizzy with all the locations they were led. "How big is this maze?" Cassi asked.  
  
Gabriel grinned broadly. "It's funny that you should ask that for I don't actually know myself!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabriel led the three to the bedrooms they were to be utilizing that night. Remus was exhausted because of the approach of the full moon. He tossed himself onto the king-sized bed and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before letting sleep claim him.  
  
"I wonder if Sirius is going to try something tonight?" Remus wondered aloud to himself before everything went dark.  
  
Cassiopeia wasn't fairing much better with her exhaustion than Remus but she couldn't sleep.  
  
Sirius sat on the bed in his room contemplating his next move. For the past four months he had slept in Cassiopeia's bed. Granted he had been in his animagi form, but still that's where he had become comfortable. Decision made, he threw off his covers and marched down the hall.  
  
Silently he opened the door. He looked at the bed and began to panic upon seeing it empty, but then he glanced towards the window and saw her still form staring outside.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Why are you still up?"  
  
"The approach of the full moon always makes me restless. Perhaps you don't remember since I was always working late at that 'lab' during theses times." She smiled weakly at him then redirected her gaze towards the moon.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked as he sat beside her on the window seat. As she took in the sights of the moon he focused on the other sights of the room.  
  
"A lot has happened in the past few hours. I come to the gala with Remus as my beau, but then it turns out that my dog is actually my soul-mate. Now that I finally know this I could lose him to the one man who makes my life miserable." Still she refused to look at him the moon was safer.  
  
Sirius reached over and grabbed her chin and turned it so she faced him. "Don't worry. Snuffles won't let you down." The anticipated smile lit her face. Sirius felt the moment was right and was leaning in to kiss her. Her eyes closed in anticipation.  
  
He hadn't kissed a woman since Hogwarts. He had spent so many years in Azkaban. Then he was an escaped convict. Then as fate would have it he was stuck in his dog form and could not reveal his identity to the person he wanted to most. He needed this kiss. He was a deprived man.  
  
"Wait." She blocked his advancement with two protesting fingers. "This is still weird. I mean, you were my dog for four months. Wouldn't this make me some freak that secretly lusts after her pet? I mean, ummm." The blush began to rise as the realization that she spoke her thoughts aloud hit.  
  
"So you lust after Snuffles do you?" Sirius teased. Her blush was encouraging and he decided to take advantage of it. He scooped her up on his arms and walked her towards her bed and set her under her covers. Then he climbed in beside her, not releasing his hold.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Get out of my bed!" She struggled to get out of his grasp. 'When did he get so strong?'  
  
"I told you that I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, so?" She asked as she continued to struggle.  
  
Sirius released a sigh then had a brilliant comeback. "But don't you want me to be in top condition for the challenge tomorrow? I am risking my life for you."  
  
She stopped struggling and went slack in his arms as what he said registered in her weary mind. "I'm sorry. I----I---I" She didn't get to finish because Sirius placed two of his fingers over her lips to silence her.  
  
"It's okay. But seriously, I will sleep better if you let me stay in here. I promise I won't try anything." At least he wouldn't try anything yet he told himself. He was after all a man and he was fighting a challenge the next night to claim her as his 'mate' as the werewolves called it. "Would you feel more comfortable if I changed into my dog form?"  
  
"No!" She practically shouted. Then she regained her composure. "I mean, it would be wrong for you to keep up the front. Now that I know you are a man it would feel too weird if you tried to pretend to be my dog. Then I really will feel like a sicko."  
  
Sirius chuckled at her proclamation. However, she gave him the answer he sought. So he pulled her closer and buried his nose into her hair reveling in the peach scent from her shampoo.  
  
Yes, it was definitely a good day in the world of Sirius Black. It was a much deserved good day in his opinion.  
  
He was determined to lay awake and simply enjoy his time with this woman in his arms. He had spent so much time wasted being miserable. He wanted to completely experience joy. However, he was too comfortable and before he even realized it he too was consumed by the abyss of slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what happened at the gala?" Mrs. Weasely asked for the third time. She was growing impatient. The Order members that went to America had been avoiding releasing any direct answers.  
  
"As I told you earlier mom, it was just some Death Eaters and we fought them. They ran away and Remus wanted to stay with Cassi." Charlie answered his mother once again.  
  
"There is something you are not telling us. The wolves were very upset. What is this missing element?" Snape demanded impatiently. He ran shaky fingers through his greasy hair. Earlier he had heard of the failure of the mission on the Death Eater's part, but the details were slim.  
  
"We don't really know much. Perhaps tomorrow Remus will be able to tell us more." Tonks answered. "By the way, I really think that we should have my cousin's name cleared."  
  
"Why should that matter?" Snape sneered at her.  
  
"It's the right thing to do. He deserves to at least have his memory untarnished."  
  
"I agree." Professor Dumbledore walked in on the conversation alongside Moody.  
  
"Yeah, we decided that it may help Harry some to at least have his godfather's memory restored to what it should be. We have already had a meeting with Fudge." Moody told them.  
  
"It's about time that useless Fudge does something worthwhile." Fred complained. He and George had become official members of the Order recently.  
  
"Say Oliver, what did you think of the gala? We didn't even realize you would be there and you've been really quiet." George interrogated the man.  
  
"I'm friends with Cassiopeia. It's a long story. Anyways, I'm sure Remus will clear it all up for us when he reports in." Oliver gave everyone a reassuring smile. It was the same smile he gave the crowds after stopped a goal.  
  
"Well I certainly hope Remus comes prepared to answer all the questions you three have avoided."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter15

Chapter 15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose and Remus, as usual, woke up to it. He stretched his arms high above his head and arched his back. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. He was actually excited about tonight's event. Sure, he was worried about Sirius and Cassi's well-being but at the same time he was going to be with his own kind on the night of the full moon.  
  
Always before, Remus Lupin felt he was an outcast. After meeting Gabriel and Cassiopeia he no longer felt his werewolf infection was a curse. Now it was something that connected him to this mysterious society. Tonight he would be one of the many wolves present at the challenge.  
  
The idea of being around so many other wolves was exciting because they would be able to keep him in check. It would be like the old days at Hogwarts with James and Sirius at his side in their animagi forms. The exception was now; he would be surrounded with his own kind.  
  
The unfriendly growling of his stomach reminded him that it was time to chow down. Sirius' room was on the way to the kitchen, he may as well walk with him. So Remus quietly walked down the hall to Padfoot's room.  
  
He knocked twice. There was no answer. Slowly he opened the door to be met with an unslept in bed. He looked further down the hall and noticed that Cassiopeia's room was not far from that of Sirius. Curiously he approached the door. He could hear Cassi's bell-like laughter along with the barks of Sirius.  
  
Remus shook his head in annoyance. 'Why is it that Sirius would get the girl? Did I not spend the last few months with her? Am I so easy to forget?'  
  
So lost in his own thoughts, Remus did not notice the other body walking down the hall towards him. He did not notice until they ran smack into each other.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Here, let me help you." Remus apologized quickly as he leaned over to help the mystery person pick up the towels they were carrying.  
  
"It's okay. I couldn't see where I was going with the towels stacked so high," answered an unfamiliar soprano. The woman smiled at Remus and brushed back a strand of loose strawberry blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"I don't believe we have met. I'm Professor Remus Lupin." Remus stuck out his hand in the American fashion of greetings. 'Why did I just say Professor?'  
  
"I'm Philomela, Gabriel's sister. You can call me Phillie." She smiled at him, secretly impressed by the whole Professor title.  
  
(A/N: Philomela is one of the reviewers...hehe looks like she does get to  
  
cheer up Remus! This is why you should review!)  
  
"So why haven't I seen you here before?" Remus inquired as he now stood holding half of the towels Phillie previously balanced unsuccessfully.  
  
"I just got here earlier this morning. Gabriel told me about the Challenge and everyone from the tribes must be present. You will of course be there, right?" She asked with an edge of hopefulness that Remus aptly caught.  
  
"Yes, yes, I will definitely be there." Remus told her as he stacked the towels on the counter of the bathroom where she indicated. "Well, I need to get breakfast. I will see you later tonight."  
  
"Yes, I look forward to it as well Professor Lupin."  
  
Remus left for the kitchen with a new bounce in his step. He completely forgot about his two missing companions as he cheerfully drowned down his orange juice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No! You didn't do such a thing!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA, but you don't understand. You had to have been there to have seen his face. I mean, he was hanging upside down and his grey underclothes, I mean, it was a site!" Sirius tried to get out between bails of laughter. He had been telling Cassiopeia about the various pranks he and James used to pull at Hogwarts.  
  
"Honestly, Sirius, just because you are bored doesn't mean you should be entertain yourself at other's expense!"  
  
"Aw, but now you sound like Remus. He always made us feel like total jerks afterwards."  
  
"That's because you are a jerk." Cassi told him but then she caught the hurt look that flashed within his eyes at her declaration. She hugged him and told him, "but you're my jerk."  
  
"Don't you forget it."  
  
"Hey, Sirius I was curious. Who is Harry?"  
  
"He's my godson."  
  
"Really! Why don't you contact him and let him know you are alright. I'm sure he'd be relieved to know you're alive and well. Why would you be forbidden to tell him?"  
  
Sirius sighed dejectedly. "I don't know why I'm not allowed to contact him. It's the same reason I wasn't allowed to reveal my true form to you until four months had transpired. It makes no sense to me." He sounded very sad and depressing.  
  
Cassi shook her head. She did not like the self-pitying side of Sirius. It seemed unnatural. "Hey mutt, I don't want to hear that tone of voice coming from you."  
  
"Hey! I'm a Grim not a mutt. I'm an omen of death you Vixen!"  
  
"Are you calling me a fox?" Cassiopeia asked insulted. A wolf is so much more impressive than a fox.  
  
"Yes." Sirius replied with a playful grin. Cassiopeia finally caught onto the fact that he had complimented her.  
  
"Alright Romeo, one day you will be too smooth talking for the your own good!"  
  
"I already am and from what I hear it may just be the death of me!" He meant it to be another joke. However, neither of them laughed as the very real possibility of death might come to pass that very night.  
  
The moment of silence hung heavy in the air between them.  
  
"Come one, let's go eat. I can't defeat the big, bad wolf without some nutrition."  
  
They left the room and began walking towards the kitchen. Before they opened the door Cassi stopped Sirius with a hand on his wrist. He turned to her.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" She asked Sirius seriously.  
  
He looked at her with fierce determination radiating from his eyes. "I've been through far worse. I will not fail." She smiled at his self- confidence and decided to place all her faith in his ability.  
  
They entered the kitchen to find Remus lazily twirling his spoon in his bowl with a dreamy look to his eyes. Cassi sniffed the air since her canine senses were starting to become enhanced with the approach of the full moon. She grinned wickedly at the werewolf before her and winked at Sirius.  
  
"Top of the morning Remus! It seems that you met my auntie Phillie." Cassiopeia sat in the chair across the table from the wizard. Sirius plopped down beside her with an identical grin that matched Cassi's.  
  
However, their fun was halted before it began when Gabriel entered the kitchen and sat at the head of the table. The conversation ceased as soon as his somber expression greeted their eyes.  
  
"Why did you not want the rest of the Order to know of your return, Sirius?" Gabriel interrogated.  
  
The animagi glanced at Cassi from the corner of his eye. Gabriel understood his message and justified fear. He was not nearly as confident about proving victorious as he pretended.  
  
"I think I tend to attract too much unwanted attention." Sirius answered truthfully.  
  
Satisfied with the answer Gabriel left the trio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene: Hogwarts)  
  
He had just finished reading the article in the Daily Prophet. He was extremely perturbed. Life simply was not fair. He leaped from his chair and yelled in anger gaining the attention of the mass assembled there for mail call.  
  
"Oh so NOW they clear his name! IT DOES HIM A HELL OF A LOT OF GOOD NOW THAT HE'S DEAD!"  
  
He ran out of the dining hall towards Gryffindor tower. Once again he would pick up the pieces of the two-way mirror he had shattered so many months ago. It had become a habit of his now to simply stare into the shards and hope for better times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The full moon began it's decent into the night sky. The tribes had gathered in a secluded woods far from prying mortal eyes and ears. A giant circle had formed and in the center stood Sirius, Luther, and Gabriel in their canine forms.  
  
Snuffles was massive. Luther's other form was equally intimidating in size. The great grey wolf simply looked evil. No one in their right state of mind would willingly fight him.  
  
Gabriel led the wolf tribe members into the ceremonial chorus to the moon. Remus stood beside Cassiopeia. They were the only non-natural wolves in the assembly. Another wolf approached his other side as the howling began to subside. The familiar strawberry blond pelt stood next to him and nuzzled his neck with her nose.  
  
'This is weird.' Remus thought to himself. Never in his life has he been surrounded by so many werewolves and they were acting like real wolves. To believe that each of the creatures was a human being during the day was too hard to fathom.  
  
Gabriel left the circle and stood on Cassiopeia's other side. She whimpered slightly as the fight was about to begin. This fight that would determine her future for better or for worst. She buried her face in her paws too afraid to watch.  
  
Her father nuzzled her hard in the back of the head. She raised her eyes to meet hers. He communicated to her that she must watch. Slowly she raised her head to watch the challenge. Her blue orbs locked onto those dark mysterious ones of Sirius. He gave her toothy canine grin.  
  
She would have smiled if it was possible. Instead she stood taller and waited to watch Sirius beat the hell out of Luther.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter16

Chapter 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the match officially began, Luther immediately sprang upon Sirius. His aim was the tender throat of the animagi. However, Padfoot nimbly leaped out of the way.  
  
'Damn that was my move.' Sirius told himself.  
  
The two canines circled one another waiting for the next opportune moment to pounce. The snarling and snapping of jaws were the only sounds to be heard that night in the silence of the forest.  
  
The deadly dance continued as the two fierce beasts glared at each other with undisguised hatred.  
  
Suddenly Luther leaped at Sirius once again. A mad rush of grey impacted with black. It was a battle between the shadows and the twilight. Sirius received a gash upon his forepaw.  
  
His resulting fury gave him the pure power to overtake Luther and rake his unnatural claws down his spine. Luther rolled away from Sirius to inspect his wound. It was deep. A terrifying howl pierced the silence as he turned deadly eyes upon Padfood.  
  
Sirius answered with a low growl that was so deep the earth shook under the paws of the audience. He and Luther charged one another again, simultaneously. They both were knocked away from the other from the sheer force of the compact.  
  
Both sported fresh gashes from the collision. Suddenly a blind rage filled Luther. He rushed Sirius with an unknown speed. The worried cries of Cassiopeia and Remus installed within the wizard a new strength to defend himself with.  
  
As the grey wolf reached Sirius with a look that promised a fatality Sirius surprised the crazed beast by using the first move of the match. He went for the jugular. Or at least he thought it was the jugular. It could have been the carotid artery. Either way, it promised to be a mortal wound.  
  
However, Luther would not give up such a prize even though his lifeblood flowed out of him in rivers. He turned tail from his challenger that would prove victorious and hurried to Cassiopeia.  
  
She stood rooted to the spot, too shocked with fear to move. Even as he was dieing before her, she knew that he could easily end her life as well. Sirius reached him before he could cause harm and bit deeply into the other side of his torn neck.  
  
Luther fell to the ground at Cassi's feet and began to morph back into his human form, for in death, all werewolves too the form of man.  
  
With his last shaky breath he whispered, "I really did love you." Then he died. In his own way, perhaps Luther did actually love Cassiopeia. He was willing to risk everything to claim her. Sure, having claim to her also meant absolute power. What if that was just a benefit of one whom truly did love her though? But then again, sometimes obsession leads to confusion and Luther was absolutely obsessed.  
  
Sirius shoved aside the body of Luther with his foot and stood between Cassiopeia and Remus. Gabriel approached the middle of the ring to conclude the ceremony. The wolves began to howl.  
  
Sirius was now the leader by combat of the other American wolf tribe. He approached the middle of the circle again after the howls had ceased. He announced that he was turning over the responsibility of both tribes to Gabriel.  
  
He then went to walk back over to a very relieved Cassi and Remus. However, something was wrong. He began to flicker before their eyes. His figure was becoming hazy. He looked at them with confusion in his eyes. Then, he vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose that morning and greeted some very somber werewolves. Cassiopeia and Remus had not spoken a word since converting back to their human forms. Gabriel was watching the two. The tribe members had left for their respective homes after the ceremony was over.  
  
The victor may have vanished, but their leader was still there. In the wolf world that was the main thing. If there was no leader, there was chaos. If there was a leader, he would fix all the problems and there was no need to burden oneself.  
  
Philley had tried to comfort Remus but he brushed her off. He preferred sitting beside Cassi at the kitchen table sharing blank faces and empty eyes.  
  
He simply could not believe it.  
  
Sirius was gone. He was gone again. This disappearance was worst than the last time. There was no veil in the department of mysteries to claim his brother. He simply vanished. There was no logical explanation.  
  
Gabriel tried to offer the pair comforting words. They did not want to be comforted. They wanted Sirius Black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I told you we should not have allowed him to go back sister."  
  
"Shut up brother. He deserved the right to go back."  
  
"He's here. Let's greet him."  
  
The brother and sister went to greet their guest. Before them stood a very angry Sirius Black with blood caked upon his forearm and dirt in his hair, proof of his recent activities.  
  
"What the hell am I doing back here?" Sirius demanded. There was foam at the corners of his mouth. He looked like a dog with Rabies. Everyone knows its bad to upset a dog with Rabies.  
  
"Nice of you to join us again Mr. Black. We have missed you." The little girl with waist length white hair replied. She appeared around ten years old. It was a deceitful appearance.  
  
"You have been naughty while you were out, causing so much turmoil." The little boy with spiky white hair replied. He also had the appearance of a ten year old.  
  
"I followed your damn rules. I didn't reveal my form to my master for exactly four months. I have NOT contacted Harry. What the hell else do you want from me?" Sirius was pretty pissed. Normally his language wasn't so vulgar, but he was angry beyond comprehension. "Do you little twerps have any idea what I have gone through in these past few months?"  
  
"Actually we know exactly what you have gone through in these past few months. You have proven to be more active than what we had anticipated." The boy answered.  
  
"We had only intended to give you a few months time to enjoy life since you had been stripped of it's pleasures so long ago. We had not intended you to challenge the leader of one of the American wolf tribes and win." The girl answered.  
  
"Look, I know you two are the guardians of the veil, or whatever. I think I have proven myself worthy of life. I was finally happy." He answered quietly, so quietly that if the two youth were not supernatural beings they would not have heard.  
  
"I told you he was going to do the guilt trip."  
  
"Shut up." The girl told her brother. "I guess you have proven that you deserve life. You probably deserve it more than most." She thought for a moment placing her chin in her hand. "Okay. We'll let you live again."  
  
"Yes!!" Sirius practically jumped into the air in his newfound glee. But that would be a very-unSirius like thing to do, so he did not and kept his composure instead. "I would like permission to contact my godson as well."  
  
"Very well. He would probably find out on his own anyway." The boy answered bored with the situation now that his sister wouldn't let him kill the wizard.  
  
"Can I go back now?"  
  
"No. You must wait one week's time." The girl answered.  
  
"But, I'll miss Cassiopeia's graduation!"  
  
"We can not repair your body for the physical plane until such time. We had not anticipated on returning you to that plane of existence."  
  
"Sister you're getting horrible at anticipating things."  
  
"Shut up brother. Sirius, I will allow you to return the night of her graduation. That way you can greet her at her apartment during the celebration. Does this suite you?"  
  
Sirius nodded. He would be given a second chance again. Or maybe this was his third chance if you could his escape from Azkaban.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days had passed. Cassiopeia had completed her final examinations and had subsequently locked herself up in her research lab. She hadn't spoken to anyone since Sirius' disappearance.  
  
Remus stayed in America with her because he too felt her loss. He couldn't return to the Order. Most did not know that Sirius had been found only to be lost again. He needed to share his grief with someone who would understand.  
  
However, Cassi wasn't talking to anyone. So he decided to contact someone from the Order who knew. He returned to Cassi's apartment and went to the fireplace to communicate.  
  
He waved his wand and chanted the spell half-heartedly. Bill appeared before him from the other end of the fire.  
  
"Hey Remus! Any new developments? Snape told us that the wolves were all under the leadership of Gabriel. He didn't know exactly what happened to Luther though."  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it, Bill. Is Tonks there?"  
  
"Yeah. Hold on." Bill disspeared from the flames. Remus stared at them with unblinking, emotionless eyes.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Tonks. Do you think you could spare some time?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be right there."  
  
It was only a few moments later that Tonks apparated. It seemed like a millennia to Remus. One had no sense of time when in such a depression.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Remus told Tonks everything. She grieved for the loss of her cousin again, but remained strong and stoic for his sake. He needed someone to understand, but not one to pity.  
  
Over the next few days, Remus and Tonks had grown very close. Every day they went to the lab and brought Cassiopeia food. She would have starved if they had not. Still she refused to talk to anyone.  
  
They had about given up that day. They had dropped off her meal and were about to leave when she burst out the door and hugged the two of them fiercely.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" She shouted with passion and glee to the two stunned magical people before her.  
  
"What did you do?" Remus asked carefully.  
  
"The serum! I figured it out! We are no longer cursed Remus! We can control our transformations the same as natural werewolves." She smiled that radiant smile that the world had missed so dearly for the past few days.  
  
"Tell me about this serum? I don't think I know anything about it." Tonks replied trying to get the newly not so mute girl to speak some more.  
  
"Well this serum will allow werewolves like Remus and me to transform when we want. We can control our transformations the same as native werewolves can. No longer will we lose our minds in our wolf forms. It does not cure the infection per say. If I was to find a way to alter the actual infection it could kill us.  
  
The infection has increased our life spans and to completely remove it could result in our immediate demise due to shock. But, now we can transform without risking brutal consequences."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter17

Chapter 17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An uneventful day had elapsed in the realm behind the veil. Sirius was bored out of his mind. This was worse that Azkaban. The two brats, I mean guardians of the veil, or whatever, were simply staring at him. It was as if they expected HIM to entertain them.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sirius finally demanded once all his patience had escaped him.  
  
"We thought you would be more interesting." The boy responded.  
  
"We were wrong." The girl agreed.  
  
"What do you expect? You want me to do a mime act or something?"  
  
"Oh no. We hate mines. They are creepy." The creepy little boy responded.  
  
"I have a brilliant idea!" The girl turned to her twin brother and began whispering in his ear. He was nodding his head excitedly. Sirius was almost tempted to ask what they were talking about. But he decided against it. That troublesome duo had caused him enough grief.  
  
"Okay. We know how you can entertain us for the next few days. But you can't do it by yourself." The girl told him.  
  
"Close your eyes." The boy instructed. Sirius did so with a little bit of trepidation. Suddenly he felt a strangeness overcome his body. He felt like he was shrinking in stature and growing lighter. The burden of his hard past seemed to be lifted from his shoulders.  
  
He heard a young man behind him. The young man was laughing at him. It was a familiar laugh. Suddenly he felt a push from behind. Sirius braced himself with his palms on the ground and opened his eyes to peer over his shoulder at the perpetrator.  
  
He almost fell over again when he saw James Potter standing before him. It was the fifteen year old James Potter of his youth complete with roughed up hair and tossing a golden snitch around. Sirius looked at himself and noticed he was the boy from twenty years prior.  
  
"Prongs? Is that really you?" Sirius dared to ask, lest this apparition vanish before his eyes as another cruel trick of those brats.  
  
"Padfood, get off the ground. I haven't seen you in years and this is the greeting I get?" James joked with him.  
  
Sirius pulled himself together and rose to his feet and embraced his long- lost brother. "James! I can't believe it's you! How is this possible? You're dead!"  
  
James eased himself out of Sirius' death grip and tossed a glance over towards the twins. "They thought you would be more pleasant company this week if you had me around." He grinned at him.  
  
"So what would you like to do? I'm afraid there is no Snivellous for us to do tricks on. We can play with the Snitch though." James nervously roughed up his hair some more sensing the unease of his best friend.  
  
"Are you real? I can hardly distinguish between what is reality and what is not anymore." Sirius whispered.  
  
"I'm as real as you are right now. You are in the realm of the fates right now. Those brats over there they are the record keepers for the afterlife of magical beings. They called in a favor, so here I am. Have you been taking good care of my boy?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I have tried. It's been difficult seeing as I was in Azkaban for thirteen years, an escaped convict, and more recently presumed dead."  
  
"Yes, that could prove difficult. But you always did like a challenge. We've got nearly a week together. We can do anything at all. We can manipulate this environment to suit our needs. What shall we do? You never did like playing Quidditch." James complained.  
  
"Let's set up a beach. I think it's time we learned to surf. And then I think I would like to hit the roads and cruise on my old bike." Sirius suggested.  
  
The twins were thoroughly entertained during this week of Sirius' stay especially now that he was reunited with James. They however, could have dealt without all the practical jokes played at their expense.  
  
Perhaps it was a bad idea to reunite Sirius and James at the their fifteen year old mentalities.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassiopeia had finished her Masters degree in Genetics and was currently at her apartment with her friends and family celebrating her graduation. Her adopted father and Gabriel were playing a game of Wizard's Chess that Oliver had brought over. They seemed to be enjoying it a little too much for their own good.  
  
Poor Remus was having either the worst or the best time of his life. He was sandwiched between Tonks and Phillie on the couch that seemed too small at the moment. He was trying his best to pay attention to the both of them equally. It was proving difficult though as they both seemed to compete for his undivided focus.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Cassiopeia rose to answer it, robbing Remus of his excuse to avoid his predicament. She had talked to him the night before. Apparently he had started seeing both Tonks and Phillie and was having major issues trying to balance. He was not familiar to being so popular with the ladies!  
  
She opened the door and gasped at the site of who met her. Sirius Black in all his glory was back and on her doorstep. He smiled at her enjoying her beauty and causing himself to be even more charming in the process. She was overwhelmed with glee and yet she could do nothing but stand there staring at him with her mouth unhinged.  
  
Of course Sirius used her reaction to his advantage. He swept her into his arms and met her gasping mouth with his starved lips. It was the best kiss of either of their lives. She melted in his arms and if it wasn't for the lack of Oxygen would have continued the passionate embrace. He pulled back and whispered huskily "We're eloping. Pick your maid of honor."  
  
He then carried her bridal style into the living room to meet the ensemble. He nodded his head at everyone in greeting. Remus rose from his crowded position on the couch. "You're the best man." Sirius told him.  
  
He looked down at Cassi. "Um..Aunt Phillie would you be my maid of honor?"  
  
Said she-wolf nodded mutely. She stood beside Remus now. Tonks had an annoyed expression on her face and began to twist her hair around her finger angrily. Her hair went from blue, to pink, to green, to purple, and ended on fiery red.  
  
"We'll be back in an hour." Sirius announced. Remus looked at him in a silent question. "We're apparating to Vegas." Sirius answered his unspoken inquiry. Remus nodded and grabbed hold of Phillie and the four disappeared from the apartment.  
  
No one seemed particularly surprised by the turn of events and resumes their previous activities. That is everyone except for Gwen. "Oh my! Did you guys see that? It was like magic!" Then her gaze was directed towards Tonks with the ever changing hair colors and she began harassing her with questions about Wicca.  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes. Remus was going to pay for this big time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ensemble arrived at Vegas moments later and sat at the couches outside the chapel. They had agreed that Elvis would be an acceptable choice. Cassiopeia was so excited that Sirius was alright that she had latched onto him from the moment she regained her senses.  
  
Remus was barely any more reserved. "You have so much to explain! Or are you allowed to explain it this time? This is so great. I have quite a bit to tell you as well. And Cassiopeia finished her serum!"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "This is very unlike you Remus. Generally you are much more calm. It's as if I came back from the dead...again."  
  
"Black and Granger please," a voice announced before Remus could retort. The four entered the chapel and let the King run the ceremony.  
  
"Mrs. Sirius Black." Cassiopeia muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius teased his new wife.  
  
"When do I meet your god son?" She demanded in a very authoritative wife- like voice.  
  
"It depends. I'd like to surprise him and now that my name is clear I can return to England." Sirius answered thoughtfully.  
  
"Christmas break begins next week for Hogwarts. Perhaps he could spend the holiday with his godparents." Remus suggested once again in his calm manner. He was grasping Phillie's hand as they were preparing to return to the apartment.  
  
"Where are we going to live?" Cassiopeia inquired of her new husband.  
  
"Now that my name is clear, I'm rich. I say we go and purchase a house in the morning. I'm too tired to do it tonight." He grinned at her suggestively. "Besides, I have plans for this evening."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four apparated back to the apartment a minute later. Most of the guests were still there. Tonks shot Remus a death stare upon his entry and he immediately dropped Phillie's hand to rescue her from Gwen. Oh how he feared that Wicca-wanna-be. He glanced at Cassi and she was laughing at him.  
  
"It's not my fault. I didn't tell her." Cassiopeia managed to say between her laughs. Sirius smiled down at the woman in his arms. But then his attention was directed towards her father, who now loomed in front of him with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Most men ask for the father's blessing." Gabriel told him.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard. Why should he be nervous around this man? Oh,that's right. He's his in-law now. That's a good reason to be uncomfortable.  
  
Gabriel noticed Sirius' unease and began laughing at him. "There was no need to elope. According to our customs, after you achieved victory at the challenge you two have been mates. Humans are so oblivious." He joked.  
  
Cassiopeia graced her father with a death stare and he nervously glanced down upon her. "Um.take good care of my daughter. If you don't then you'll have all the werewolves in America hunt you down."  
  
"So cousin what will you do now?" Tonks inquired. "The Ancient House of Black is head quarters for the Order. Do you intend on taking up residence there once more? The only members of the Order that know of your situation are all present in this room."  
  
Sirius gave her a disgusted look. "I prefer to invest in some new real estate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love Finals!" Hermoine exclaimed to Ron and Harry. They both shot her with incredulous looks.  
  
"So Harry what are you going to do for the holiday?" Ron asked. He felt rotten that he was unable to invite Harry home with him.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll find something to occupy my time." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Well I could stay maybe!" Ron replied.  
  
"No. It's okay. Really." Harry offered him a half-hearted smile.  
  
Suddenly the mail came in. Two owls stopped off in front of Harry and Hermoine carrying letters from Remus Lupin.  
  
"Why would Remus send us owls?" Harry asked outloud.  
  
"He wants to meet us in Hogsmeade on Saturday. I had intended on going home on Friday, but I suppose I can wait until after Saturday."  
  
"That's strange. Hey Ron, can I look at your Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure." Ron handed over the paper and Harry read the front page and rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Good news is, the alliance with the American werewolves and 'he-who-must- not-be-named' has been terminated for reasons related to new leadership. What annoys me is this heading here." Harry pointed to the smaller article in the bottom right corner.  
  
It read, 'Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges. He is an innocent man. Current location is thought to be in the Himalayas.'  
  
"Well at least his name is cleared up Harry. You should be happy about that." Hermoine sympathized. She hadn't talked to any of her American connections in quite sometime. She was unsure of what had transpired and Remus refused to tell her anything. She was very interested in this meeting on Saturday.  
  
"I guess. I'd be happy if he was alive and I could spend the holiday with the only family I have left."  
  
"You have the Dursely's" Ron choked out.  
  
Harry just looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. Just don't dwell on it too much okay mate?" Ron encouraged Harry.  
  
"Fine." Harry agreed at he rose from his seat and headed back towards his dormitory. The whole time he kept asking himself. 'What does Remus want to tell me?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	18. Finale!

~*~Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends.  
  
~John 15:13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think Remus wants?" Harry asked Hermoine as they made their way towards 'The Witch's Brew.'  
  
"I'm not sure. But there he is at that table." Hermoine pointed to a table by the window. Remus Lupin smiled a carefree smile at them.  
  
Harry and Hermoine exchanged curious glances. Since when did Remus seem so cheerful?  
  
"Hey." Harry greeted as he slid into the seat across from Remus.  
  
Hermoine sat beside him. "Why did you want to meet with us Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Would you two like some butterbeer first?" Remus offered.  
  
Harry shook his head in decline. "No. I want to know what it is you have to tell us. I'm tired of playing games."  
  
"Very well." Remus rose from his seat and motioned for the two teens to follow his lead. "Someone would like to talk to you."  
  
Harry and Hermoine followed close behind Remus. He looked so different to Harry. He seemed younger and happier. For a man who lost his two best friends and had the third betray him, he sure seemed in a good mood.  
  
Remus stopped outside of a cave on the outskirts of the town. Harry and Hermoine came to a stop as well. There seemed to be some creature lurking in the shadows. It almost looked like a dog of some sort. But wait! There seemed to be two dogs.  
  
One of those dogs looked strikingly familiar to Harry. Could it be his godfather? Harry walked past Remus towards the canine in question. Hermoine followed close behind, curious herself about the second canine figure.  
  
Suddenly the two dogs transformed. One became the form of Sirius Black and the other of Cassiopeia. Hermoine ran to her cousin and embraced her. Harry stood in shock, gaping at his godfather.  
  
"Is it really you?" Harry managed to whisper. Sirius nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
"Black is back." Sirius' strong voice resonated throughout the cave. Harry forgot that he was a sixteen year old boy and rushed to hug his godfather like a five year old child. Tears rolled from his eyes as a year's worth of angst resurfaced.  
  
"I thought I had lost you. How is this possible?" Harry looked up at his father figure with blood shot eyes. Sirius wiped away the tears. Harry had grown but was still half a foot shorter than Sirius' stature.  
  
"It's a long story. But, I promise to explain everything in detail. I came as soon as I was allowed." Sirius explained.  
  
Harry nodded and then began to focus on the other previous canine. He noticed a beautiful woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
She flashed him a fifty million dollar smile and extended her hand in American hand-shaking fashion. "I am Cassiopeia Granger. It is a pleasure to finally meet the famous Harry Potter. I have heard much about you and -- --"  
  
"Ahem." Sirius interrupted her.  
  
Cassiopeia looked at him apologetically. "Let me begin fresh. I am Cassiopeia Black."  
  
Sirius grinned triumphantly. "Harry, I would like you to meet my new wife."  
  
Harry shook the extended hand curiously. Was she a muggle? How did she transform like an animagi? "How did you morph?"  
  
Remus interjected. "Cassi is a werewolf. She actually created a serum that has aided both of us with the negative aspects of the infection."  
  
"That's why you look so healthy. And that's where you were on all those full moons! I knew it!" Hermoine exclaimed happy with herself and her astute observations.  
  
"Have you been in America this whole time?" Harry asked Sirius.  
  
"For the most part, but I was stuck in my Snuffle's persona the majority of the time. I'll tell you about that later. Cassi and I wanted to ask you something." Sirius answered.  
  
"You know that your name is clear, right?" Harry asked with a hopeful edge to his voice.  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, and what we wanted to ask, is if you would like to-"  
  
"Yes! I want to live with you guys! No more Uncle Vernon! No more Privet Drive!"  
  
"Actually, I can't offer you that." Sirius told him sadly. "Remus told me about the spell that connects you and your aunt together. It provides you with added protection. However, we wanted to know if you would be interested in spending the winter holiday with us. We'll understand if you don't though." Sirius told his godson, suddenly fearing rejection.  
  
"Of course! This will be the best winter break ever; it will be like I'm part of a real family." Harry got a dreamy look in his eyes that made the hearts of the other four melt.  
  
"Great! Now, let's head into Hogsmeade. I believe that Firebolt of yours may need to be replaced with the newest model, don't you?" Sirius asked looping an arm around the slender boy's shoulders while wrapping the other around Cassiopeia's waist.  
  
"Sirius, you can't buy the boy's affections." Remus scowled.  
  
"Sure he can!" Harry defended.  
  
"Fine." Remus agreed as he followed the others outside of the cave and headed back towards the streets of town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you got married and didn't tell me!" Hermoine squealed into her cousin's sensitive ears.  
  
"Could you BE any louder?" Cassiopeia asked sarcastically as she rubbed her abused ears.  
  
"Sorry." Hermoine mumbled. "So why is Remus so chipper?"  
  
"Oh, he's turned into quite the lady's man as of late." Cassi answered confidentially. "Watch this."  
  
Remus sat himself across from the two at the table. He had just ordered them all butterbeers as they awaited the return of Sirius and Harry.  
  
"So, how was your date yesterday?" Cassiopeia inquired after their drinks had arrived and he had just taken a big gulp. He practically spit it out on her.  
  
"It was fine." He answered curtly avoiding the inquisitive stares of the two Grangers.  
  
"Who did you go out with?" Hermoine asked innocently.  
  
"Which time?" Cassiopeia asked before Remus could answer.  
  
Lupin cast Cassi a death stare. She smiled back at him angelically. "Both times were fine." He answered.  
  
"He had a date with Tonks for lunch and then one with my Aunt Phillie for dinner." Cassiopeia informed her, earning another evil glare from the werewolf. "What?"  
  
Remus needed to change subjects. "So are you two related on your father's side?"  
  
"Yep." Hermoine answered. Cassiopeia thought about it for a second and then realized Remus' point.  
  
"Hmmm, Hermoine, we're not related, by blood at least. You remember Gabriel? Well he is my biological father. Dad is my adopted father." Cassi looked at the girl apologetically.  
  
Hermoine only shrugged and took it in stride. "That explains why you have no magical ability then. I always wondered why, because if anyone in the family would be magical I would assume it would be you."  
  
"Werewolves are magical, sort of." Cassiopeia suggested defensively.  
  
Harry and Sirius then reentered the tavern as the trio had finished their butterbeers. Harry showed off his new Firebolt model as Sirius beamed at him proudly. He offered Cassiopeia his hand to help her rise from the bench after the other two had rose.  
  
The group headed out to the streets.  
  
"Sirius, I still have the mirror you gave me, however it's shattered now. You should have told me what it did. It would have saved us so much grief."  
  
Sirius glanced over at Cassiopeia then at Harry. Perhaps it was a good thing they suffered so much grief. It seemed to be worth it in the end.  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Harry, honestly, it's not that hard to fix something such as a mirror. Do I not repair your glasses every term?"  
  
Suddenly, screams broke into the conversation of the companions.  
  
"Giants!"  
  
"Trolls!"  
  
"Death Eaters!"  
  
The five street strollers took defensive stances and prepared for the approaching onslaught. Four giants, five trolls, and about six Death Eaters soon entered the picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're sure about this Snape?" Kingsley asked as he, some other Aurors, and certain members of the Order were about to apparate onto the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"I am sure of it. There is to be a raid in the town in approximately five minutes time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassiopeia transformed into her alter ego and stood in front of Harry, he had been hit in the head by a random brick. Sirius was busy in casting match. Remus and Hermoine were shouting various jinxes.  
  
Fortunately, about ten other wizards and witches showed up and began to fight back the enemy. Harry woke up and was pissed. If his eyes could shoot out balls of lightning they would have done so now.  
  
The other wizards were occupied fighting against the trolls and giants and Death Eaters. Currently, only one troll was standing and the giants had all left in search of food, they didn't care much for confrontation.  
  
One particular snake-like wizard approached Harry. Cassiopeia leapt for the man's jugular but was knocked aside with a nasty blow and crashed into a nearby building unconscious. Harry took up his wand.  
  
"Looks like we meet again, Potter." Lord Voldemort hissed.  
  
He raised his wand; Harry couldn't move his arm to lift his wand. Bellatrix had cast a spell on him petrifying him to some extent. Voldemort's lips cracked open as he began his incantation.  
  
Sirius caught wind of the danger and moved to leap in front of Harry to protect him from the deadly blow of the curse. However, someone moved faster.  
  
Someone else stopped Voldemort's plan by taking the curse in Harry's stead. The spell backfired and suddenly Voldemort began hissing in pain.  
  
"Not again! NO! It will NOT happen again!" Bellatrix and Malfoy rushed to his side and disappeared. All the other antagonists were either unconscious or cast under spells.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I couldn't betray you again."  
  
Sirius had gathered Cassiopeia in his arms and was holding her wolf form to his chest as he kneeled beside Harry to regard the man who sacrificed his life. Remus hovered silently above them standing.  
  
The man looked at Remus and Sirius with deep regret in his eyes. "I am sorry. I never wanted to betray the Marauders. I was just scared. I never was as strong as you."  
  
"You are wrong, Peter. James would have been proud that you stood up against Voldemort." Sirius answered gravely.  
  
"We forgive you, Peter." Remus answered.  
  
Peter had the first smile cross his face in sixteen years as his last breath escaped him.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"Why do you suppose Voldemort was defeated?" Harry asked Remus.  
  
"I imagine it had something to do with the fact that it was a selfless sacrifice and because Peter's hand was created by Voldemort's wand. To cast a spell to destroy something you created probably caused some sort of backfire." Lupin answered logically.  
  
Cassiopeia stirred in Sirius' arms and transformed back into her human form. She smiled at him and then sighed in relief in discovering that Harry was alright.  
  
Snape approached the group as they all stood surveying the street where the battle took place. His attention was drawn to the unfamiliar woman standing between Black and Lupin. He was practically drooling.  
  
Sirius noticed this reaction and had an irresistible urge to transform into Snuffles and piss on his Snape's leg. However, Cassi must have sensed his annoyance and had a better idea.  
  
She pulled him towards her and put on the award winning performance for 'Best PDA.' When she was done with her husband both of their faces were flushed and slightly blue from lack of air.  
  
Snape had a disgusted look upon his face and glared daggers at Black. Black merely shrugged innocently.  
  
"I think we should take you back to Hogwarts Harry, you should pack up." Sirius told his godson.  
  
"What are you doing back, Black?" Snape asked indifferently. Inwardly he was ecstatic that Black was alive and apparently well. However, he chose to hide these emotions. Just because he was happy he wasn't dead, did not mean they were friends.  
  
"My wife and I were just picking up our godson for the holidays." Sirius calmly replied as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring.  
  
The End! 


End file.
